Dragon Slayer
by AurelieBonhoffen
Summary: Six Dragons, A crazy ghost, and some random secrets that will turn Fiore upside down! Sequel to Difficult Love READ THAT FIRST! Loads of OC's and CRACK THAT SOMEHOW WORKS! Beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here it is :P**

**########################################################################**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"So, when are we going?", I asked Kiyoki, who was wrapped up tight in Natsu's arms. She is so amazing, so brave, so strong. I'm glad Natsu and her are dating, they'll be good for each other.

"First, I think you, me, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Levy and Gajeel should come. Gajeel's a dragon slayer too, and Levy's Solid Script might come in handy.", She smiled, eyeing Gajeel and Levy at a nearby table holding hands. I giggled, it was so strange looking at those two, in love. Imagine a heavy metal rockstar and a librarian dating, it was kind of like that.

"I'll go tell them", Gray said, sliding Juvia off his lap. She sighed as Gray went to break the news to the happy couple.

Erza and Jellal sat down next to us, their arms wrapped around each other. "So, three dragon slayers-"

"Four.", I interrupted,"It will be better for all of us, especially Kiyoki."

Erza continued"FOUR dragon slayers, two flying cats, a Solid Script wizard, an Ice make wizard, a Water wizard, a requip wizard, and a Celestial wizard. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope.", Juvia told her, curling back into Gray's chest."Gray-sama, clothes."

"Gajeel and Levy are in. And AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SHIT!" Gray jumped up again and sprinted off to grab a shirt.

"What's his problem?", Jellal asked Juvia, and we all laughed.

"It's how he was trained. Gray had to get in touch with the cold, so his master told him to strip, now he does it without knowing!", I laughed, Jellal smirked.

"Lucy?", I asked the celestial spirit beside me.

"Yeah, Natsu?", She turned to look at me.

"Have you heard anything from Loke and Aries lately? I was thinking that they would be our main go-to spirits for the quest.", I told her.

"Sure, I'll ask them now." Lucy stood up and took out their keys."Open the gate of the Lion, Leo! Open the gate of the Ram, Aries!" We stared in shock and horror as the ones we were expecting didn't show. In place of Loke was a 17-year-old girl with long, orange hair and firey-red eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. Beside her was a 14-year-old boy with salmon-pink hair that spiked up in different directions, he wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Who the hell are you!", Erza asked, staring at the kids.

"I'm Ariana, this is Leonardo, my brother.", The girl introduced.

"But, why are you here and not Leo and Aries?", Kiyoki asked, getting off my lap and walking towards them.

"Leo and Aries are our parents."They explained. "Time passes differently in the Spirit world."

"But where's Leo and Aries?", Gray asked, a worried expression on his face.

"They went missing a week ago.", Leonardo spoke up, his voice was soft and timid.

"MISSING!", We gasped, I had never of spirits going missing.

"I don't know where they went, we came home one day and they were gone. All the other spirits are gone too, only ones like us are left.", A single tear fell down Ariana's face as she told us.

"Like you?", Kiyoki asked, pulling Ariana and Leonardo into a hug.

"Scorpio and Aquarius' children, Taurus' daughter, Saggitarius' daughter, Gemeni's niece and nephew, Capricorn's nephew, Libra's brother, Lyra's sister, Nikola's brother, Grandpa Crux's grandson, Heiroglium's cousin, a few others too.", Leonardo sobbed.

"Hey, We'll find them, don't worry.", I said, hugging the trio. "Your parents are good friends of ours, we miss them as much as you do."

"The people who took our parents left this.", Leonardo handed Kiyoki a piece of paper. She frowned.

"Of all the things! Why that! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT'S GOING TO BE TO FIND THE OTHER FIVE DRAGONS!", She yelled, slapping her forehead. "I HAVEN'T SEEN THE OTHERS FOR SEVEN YEARS!"

"Huh? You know what it means!", The spirits looked hopeful.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is what it says:

_Fire, Spirit, Metal, Sky,_

_Destruction and the King unite._

_Bodies six, Spirits one,_

_Their power brighter than the sun._

_The twelve shall fall, as time pass by,_

_the moon leaving past their time._

_A promise broken, a torn heart,_

_the final song of the dying lark._

Fire, Spirit, Sky, Destruction and the King, they're all dragons. Me, Igneel, Metalicana, The king dragon, Agnicolia and Dellah. The next two lines mean we have to combine powers. The twelve shall fall, I'm afraid it means the Zodiacs, and how the moon leaves their time frame. But the last two is what puzzles me, I don't know what it means. But lines six and seven have me worried, I think each spirit will die as their time of the year ends!"

Ariana gasped,"Mum started her time the day before she dissappeared! She's next!", Leonardo broke down into tears, and Jellal and Erza tried to comfort him. "What'll we do?"

"We were going to ask your parents to keep their schedules free so we could summon them while on a quest, we were going to find the dragons we need to rescue your parents." Juvia told Ariana, who looked at us in disbelief.

"OH NO!", I turned to look behind me, to find Levy tearing up."Leo and Aries are missing!"

"They all are, only their kids are left.", Gajeel explained, he could hear everything with his Dragon-Hearing.

"I'll go tell master that we'll be leaving immediately.", Levy said, stern and strong. She turned and walked towards Master, who was meditating on the bar, again. She spoke to him quickly and to the poing, walking back to us with Master following her in seconds.

"Run this by me again", He stated, holding his hands up,"The tewlve spirits of the zodiac have gone missing, and you need to find five dragons, and that means I have to give up my strongest mages for THREE WEEKS! NO WAY!"

"How could YOU!", Ariana stormed up to Master, towering over his small frame,"You would rather our parent's DIE that lose some of your members!"

Master sated, shocked at the spirit before him,"My my, you are your father's daughter. Of course, when you put it that way, yes, you may go. BUT YOU CAN'T GO RUNNING OFF WITH THE DRAGONS! HEAR THAT NATSU!", Master shouted as we left the guild. The group buzzed with excitement, the spirits already returning to give the other spirit children the news.

"Wonder who did this, and why?", Juvia muttered to Gray, who was holding her hand.

"Dunno, but whoever did this will pay. They messed with the wrong realm." Kiyoki, Gray and I said at the same time, punching our fist into our palm. We all laughed, but I didn't know that it wpuld be one of the few laughs in a long time.

**#############################################################################**

**Yes! It's fiiiiiiiiiiiinally here! I know, it's so sad :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyas! I've been really busy this week (I know! Me, busy? :P) But I managed to find time to write a chapter! Enjoy it everyone!**

**#############################################################################**

Wendy's P.O.V.

"I' tiiiiiiiiiired!", Happy complained for the tenth time, flying next to Carla.

"You've been flying the entire time, you stupid cat!", Lucy yelled at him.

"And we've been walking for only an hour, sheesh.", Gray pointed out, gesturing to the still-visible shape of the guild.

"?", Happy called, hovering in front of me.

"What, Happy?", I asked, hoping he wouldn't say-

"Can you heal my wings from the tiredness?" He asked, putting on hi¡s "feel sorry for me" face.

Carla slapped him,"IDIOT! Wendy needs to save her strength for when she needs it most."

Happy flew over to Natsu and Kiyoki, who were leading us away from Magnolia,"?"

Natsu swatted the Exceed away,"Didn't you just hear what Carla said? Kiyoki needs to save her st-"

"Natsu, lave him alone.", Kiyoki scolded, lifting out her arms, "Come here, Happy." The blue cat landed on her open hands. Kiyoki's palms began to glow, and white light wrapped itself around Happy's wings. "This'll wear off in an hour, so wean off it slowly to get you're strength back."

"Thanks, Kiyoki", Haooy leapt into the air, no longer complaining.

"Juvia can put the water cannon away now.", I heard Juvia mutter from behind me, and I heard Gray chuckle in response. Those two need to be a couple soon, or I'm goin to do some re=andom flash-mob thing to convince them.

"Kiyoki, do you know where we're going?", Jellal asked from in front of me. Erza's head was resting on his shoulder, their hands entwined. The pair hadn't spoken a word in the hour, only whispering to each other.

"We're heading to Mt. Flair, Gildarts was attacked by a dragon, whom I presume is Agnicolia, there. We look there first for any signs of dragons.", She told the blue-haired mage, before suddenly stopping.

"You feel it to?", Gajeel asked, standing next to her."Like someone's watching you?"

"I feel it too.", Natsu said, shiftind his weight.

"Same here.", I whispered.

"Who's there!", Levy called from beside me,"Show yourself!", Her voice rang out through the empty forest, as the feeling left us as mysteriously as it came.

"Stick together, everyone."Gray called out pulling everyone closer,"We can't get separated."

"If anyone senses anything, stop, ok?", Levy said, we all nodded in answer.

"I wish I knew what it was." Gajeel muttered as he took his place beside Levy,"Stick with me, Shrimp." Shrimp was his nickname for Levy, and it got on her nerves. I giggled as I watched her glare at the dragon slayer. She was short for her age, but she made up for it in spunk.

#############################################################################

Gajeel's P.O.V.

We walked until the sun set, stopping in a large clearing to make camp.

"We'll leave when the sun rises." Erza said as we sat around the large fire, courtesy of Natsu. The fire dragon-slayer was leaning against a tree, combing his fingers through Kiyoki's golden hair as she slept on his lap.

Gray and Juvia went for a walk, and haven't come back yet. Said they'll be at a nearby lake or something.

Erza and Jellal went to get some sleep, ubt by the sound of their voices coming from the tent, they'll be up all night.

Lucy and Wendy were laughing as they watched Happy try to ask Carla out on a date. I snorted, when will that cat realise she's not interested.

"Gajeel?", I looked to see Levy sitting beside me. Her skin was turned a golden brown in the light of the fire, making her hair seem brown. There was uncertainty on her face.

"Yeah?", I asked her, she looked worried.

"Why am I here? I have no offensive abilities whatsoever, nada, zero, zilch, nothing, and they pick me, but why?", She looked into my eyes, hoping for an answer.

"You underestimate yourself, you know. Your power could mean life or death to any of us. Solid Script is really handy."

"You and I both know that's a whole load of rubbish. My magic doesn't help at all." She frowned, looking deeper, past my eyes, and into my very soul..

I turned away from her heart-piercing gaze,"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She was caught off guard,"What? What are you apologising for?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you when I was with Phantom Lord, for hurting you. I can't believe..." My voice died off.

"Believe what, Gajeel?", Levy placed her small, smooth hand over my rough, large one.

I quickly brushed mt lips ahainst hers and stood up," I can't believe I hurt someone as powerful, as amazing, as beautiful, as perfect as you, Levy.", I walked into the forest, leaving Levy siting there, blushing.

**#############################################################################**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Powerful? Amazing? Beautiful? Perfect? Nobody's used those words to describe me. I blushed, did he care for me as much as I cared for him? Seems like it. "Gajeel?", I called out as I walked into the forest to look for the dragon-slayer. I heard a noise, so stopped and slowly turned to face the direction it came from. I crept past the old, worn oaks, the light of the moon bleaching everything a shade of white. I came to a clearing, took one look at what I saw, and screamed.

**#############################################################################**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I ran towards the sound of Levy's scream, trees rushing past me. "LEVY!", I called out. afraid the Solid Script wizard was hurt. I came to a small clearing, where a pile of scales rose and fell in a similar pattern to breathing.

"WHAT IS THAT!", She screamed from the other side of the clearing, her face was bleached white in the moonlight, her blue hair faded. I skirted around the edges of the clearing, and soon reached Levy, who was cowering against a tree.

"Levy," I said, pulling her close to me. She wimpered into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt.

"What is that?", She whispered, burying her face in my shirt.

"I don't know.", I replied, stroking her hair.

"WHAT HAPPENED! Levy screamed- oh.", The rest of the group burst out of random places and into the clearing. They looked at Levy and I, then the pile, then us and the pile again.

"Are we intterupting something?", Gray started, his arm around Juvia's waist.

KIyoki stepped forward towards the pile of scales and gingerly picked up a few. She chuckled, fingering a few scales in her hand,"This is brilliant. These are a mix of scales from Igneel, Metalicana and Gallah. This is PERFECT!" She squealed, then gasped, the pile began to move

#############################################################################

**HI! Had this written down for like AGES! And then I had a brainwave that would compltly change the story im writing :O Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here it is!**

**#############################################################################**

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

"Get behind me", I told Erza, lifting my arm out in front of her.

"Whoa, hold on. You're telling her to hide? Did you forget that she could kill you in like five seconds?", Natsu pointed out, as Erza smirked, her scarlet hair swinging past her armour. "Kiyoki stay behind me.", He turned to face his fellow dragon.

She scoffed,"I could whip your ass any day, Natsu. And I need to talk to whatever's underneath those scales", She drove her heels into the ground.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!", Happy said, earning a swat.

I saw a flash of blue, and turned to see Wendy, Levy and Lucy hiding behind old trees. Gajeel stood in front of them, with Carla hovering by his side.

"Juvia?", Gray looked at the water mage expectantly, but instead got a fierce glare.

"Juvia isn't going anywhere.", She said, her tone daring anyone to disagree. The pile of scales began to move, drawing all our attention back to the centre. Kiyoki slowly and carefully blew away the scales, layer after layer. When all the layers were gone, and I had removed enough branches for sufficient light to come through, we stared at the three people laying down on the ground.

They all looked like boys around our age. One had shocking white hair, and a lighting bold scar on his left hand. Another had crimson hair and a flame-shaped scar on his left shoulder. The last one had black spiky hair and metal studs along his face. Their clothes were muddyb and torn, and they were barefoot.

"Who turned on the lights?", The white-haired boy groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Cool it, wimp.", The black-haired boy muttered.

The crimson-haired one opened his eyes and sat up,"Can it both of you.", He hit each of them on the head. Then he looked up at us, his eyes were the gold you see in the fire."Sorry abou those two, they always complain. I'm Sora, the guy with white hair is Yasu and the black-haired one is Akio." He stood up and began kicking his companions, saying a bit too loud,"Sorry girls, my friends don't want to wake up."

"That's fine, Sora. It's not like we have anything to do.", Lucy spoke from behind the tree, also too loud. What were they playing at?

"It's a pity too, Yasu's kinda cute.", Juvia giggled, also a bit too loud. No way, were they actualy trying to -

"BAGS THE BLUENETTE!", Yasu sat up, wide eyed and looked around for Juvia.

"Hands off, mate. She's taken.", Sora muttered, nudging his friend with his foot. "Wake up metal head, will you?"

"Fine.", Yasu got up and kicked Akio in the shoulder. "Wake up! HOT CHICKS ALERT!"

"HOLY SHIT WHERE!", Akio jumped up and looked around, only reciebing death glares from all the guys and Carla. "Ouch, tough crowd."

"What are you doing out here?", Kiyoki stepped forward, prompting a wolf-whistle from Akio, who then got his hair singed by Natsu. "I could have taken him, Natsu, he's nothing compared to what I did before, and you should know.", She smirked, cracking her knuckles. The new guys looked scared, good thing.

#############################################################################

**Sora's P.O.V.**

What the hell did that girl go through to get here? I gulped,"We're looking for a place to stay. We've been without a home for seven years."

That pirqued the interest of the salmon-headed boy who singed Akio's hair,"Why so long?"

"Dunno. Just have.", Yasu yelled from behind me.

"What's your magic?", The bue haired guy asked.

"We're all Old Generation Dragon Slayers." I stated proudly, puffing out my chest.

"So, nothing out of the ordinary.", The group brushed it off like it was nothing.

"But, but we're all dragon slayers, and real ones at that!", Akio complained.

"We have four in this group.", The other blonde muttered. I gaped, FOUR OLD GENERATION DRAGON SLAYERS! ,"No need to look so shocked.", She giggled.

"So, what dragons?", The black-haired piercing-free wizard asked.

"Igneel", I raised my hand,"Akio had Metallicana and Yasu had Gallah. How about you guys?"

"We're similar. Igneel, Grandine did the girls, and Metallicana.", The buff wizard who looked similar to Akio grumbled, his arm resing on a small mage's shoulder.

"Um, how about a few names? And maybe your magic?", Akio asked, eyeing up the mage in front of him.,"Dragon slayers first."

"Natsu over here had Igneel,", The piercing free wizard started, glaring at the wizard he introduced.

"Um, you have no clothes on.", I said, trying not to make it awquard.

"Juvia, you continue, I'm going to find my clothes.", He winked at the blue haired girl he was adressing and dissappeared into the forest. I raised by eyebrow at the group.

"It's how Gray-sama was trained.", The girl the wizard winked at explained. OOOOOOHH.

She continued,"Wendy and Kiyoki were trained by Grandine", She pointed to the scary blonde and another blue-headed girl,"And Gajeel was trained by Metallicana.", She pointed to the tall wizard with piercings.

"How about the rest of you?", Yasu raised an eyebrow in Kiyoki's diection, and he ended up with a singed head and stuck in a tree.

Gajeel growled and continued,"Lucy, a Celestial Mage, Juvia, A water Wizard, the guy who left earlier is Gray, he's an Ice wizard. Then there's Levy, a solid script wizard, Jellal, a mage with various magic, and-" He pointed to each of the mages in turn.

"The Titania, Erza Scarlet. Huh, that's something you don't see every day.", I guessed, looking at the red-headed girl standing behind Jellal. The look she gave was 'Cross me and you're dead'. Eep.

"What are YOU all doing out here, anyway?", Yasu jumped up from behind me, sharing me.

"What the hell, Yasu?", I whacked him.

Lucy piped up,"I went to open the gates of some of the spirits I had contracts with, but the ones I know were'nt there. Instead were their kids. They told us everything that happened, the official spirits were taken and the younger generatiopn had to take their place. Children, siblings, neices, nephews, gandchildren, it's horrible.", She sobbed softly, and Levy patted her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll find them, we're Fairy Tail wizards, after all.", Juvia smiled at the celestial mage, who dired her tears and smiled back. Guild wizards, and not just any guild, Fairy Tail. We may live as nomads, but we hear things.

"So, um, do you have any idea what to do?", Akio asked, shuffling towards Juvia, who pushed him away with a hot water jet.

"We did get this.", Kiyoki handed me a note, and I read it out loud.

"_Fire, Spirit, Metal, Sky,_

_Destruction and the King unite._

_Bodies six, Spirits one,_

_Their power brighter than the sun._

_The twelve shall fall, as time pass by,_

_the moon leaving past their time._

_A promise broken, a torn heart,_

_the final song of the dying lark."_

"The only lines we don't understand are the last two.", Kiyoki stated, brushing her blonde hair back.

#############################################################################

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

"The only lines we don't understand are the last two.", I lied smoothly. I kow EXACTLY what they mean, sort of. The lark was a dragon nickname for other dragons, so would a dragon die? Would I break my promise to protect Fairy Tail, to protect my friends, to protect Natsu? Would I leave them all behind?

#############################################################################

**So, what do you make of that? What do you make of Sora, Akio and Yasu? HMMMMMMM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEEEY! I've been wanting to get this up for AAAAAAAAAAGES! Prepare to be O_O ed**

**#############################################################################**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Leo, I'm scared.", Aries curled up deeper into my chest, the steel shackles around her wrists cold against my skin.

"You need to be brave, Aries. For Leonardo and Ariana.", I whispered into her hair.

"That's who I'm scared for.", I felt the same way, Ariana had temper issues, and Leonardo was really shy, more than his mother. There was no way they could look after each other.

"Lucy and the others will look after them.", I said, remembering the promise I made to Fairy Tail. "Our kids are as much members of Fairy Tail as we are."

"Lucky you. Who's going to look after Sirena and Angelo?", Aquarius sobbed in Scorpio's arms. She hadn't stopped crying since we got here, I felt a tiny bit sorry for her.

"At least your kids have someone with them. Viola's all on her own.", Lyra muttered from beside me.

"Nash can't even talk! And you're worried about Viola!", Gemi and Mini snapped.

"We shouldn't be fighting about this, we need to get out of here." Virgo started inching closer to us.

"It's no use, Leo couldn't break down the damn door. How could we, at only half strength?", Capricorn stated, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Combining magic?", Cancer suggested, I shook my head.

"It'll only rebound back at us.", I said. Cancer frowned.

"Is that even possible?", Pisces wondered out loud. Libra shrugged.

"Even if you did combine powers safey, you still wouldn't be able to break the lock." I looked up, and glared at the lightning dragon looking at us through the dark magic bars holding us in. "Only dragon magic can break it."

"Why do you even want us?", I asked, careful with my tone. I was scared he would hurt Aries if I went too far.

"YOU are bait. I need you to be a little helpless.", He chuckled, a deep rumbling from inside his chest.

I eyed Taurus, who's face was red with anger,"Not likely."

The dragon edged closer to Aries and I, we were close to the edge of the prison,"I think you will, I just have to remove a few strings and you all come crashing down." I pulled Aries closer, realizing his idea. I felt Aries ball up my clothes in her hands, reading his thoughts.

"You lay a hand on her, and I will tear you limb from limb.", I growled, no longer caring about restraint.

"I see you still have the reflex to protect her, Leo. It was always your flaw.", The dragon said. It was always my flaw, did they know me?

I took a risk,"Who are you?"

The dragon turned,"You don't know who I am? I am Aragorn, the Lightning Dragon."

"I know that! But who are you, human-wise?", I pried, wary of my words again.

"Human-wise?", Aragorn was puzzled for a second.

"I'm quite close with Grandine, the Sky Dragon."A flash of pain rolled across Aragorn's face, the disappeared,"She saved my life. I actually did a job with her when she was in her human form."

"Oh, that. Well, we knew each other well, Leo. I'm surprised you don't realize who I am. Maybe I need to show you?", Lightning covered the dragon's form, the same way the blue haze covered Kiyoki. It changed from dragon to human, then crackled away. My heart stopped, I _worked _with this guy, and he was a crazy dragon this whole time?

Hibiki ran his fingers through his hair, smiling,"Cat got your tongue, Leo?"

"This, this whole time?", Aries whispered, shock hitting us both. He dated our old master for crying out loud!

"Are we missing something here?", Grandpa Cruz asked, finally awake.

"He. Dated. Karin. Lilica." I said, my eyes not leaving the Blue Pegasus mage in front of me.

"Come again?", Sagittarius asked.

"He. Dated. Karin. Lilica. Our old master. The one that got Leo banished." Aries said, her voice quaking. I quickly looked around, and everybody looked like this: **O_O**

"Did not see that coming.", Gemi and MIni said at the same time.

"Like anyone else did!", Taurus snorted.

"What do you want from us?", Aries asked, repeating my earlier question.

"I don't wan anything from YOU, as I said before, you are only bait."

"Bait for who?", Scorpio asked, tightening his grip on Aquarius.

"The dragons. The ones who left me to die in the cold. The ones who took my very meaning away. The ones who tore me apart."** #############################################################################**

**Hibiki's P.O.V.**

"It was 200 years ago, and the King was going to announce the five which would help rule the dragon society. I was most likely to be chosen, alongside Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana, Gallah, Agnicolia, Saria, the Earth Dragon, Aquamarina, the Water dragon and Apollo, the Gold dragon. It was the day that changed everything.

The king announced the five, and I was not one of them. My closest friend and only love was chosen, Grandine. Her duties kept us apart, so I trained and trained, trying to knock one of the five out of position.

It took me 150 years, but I did it. I managed to get enough power to overthrow the weakest. I flew up to the palace, and readyed to fight. What I didn't count on, however, was that I had to fight them _all. _I couldn't hurt Grandine, I wouldn't hurt her, not like that.", I clenched my fist at the painful memory, cutting my palm,"I backed down immediately, but the King was cruel. The others went against his desision, he vetoed their opinion. I was cast out, my identity stolen from me. The last memory I have of Grandine is her pained face. I want the dragons to feel the same way I felt that day, 50 years ago." I waved my hand, opening my human magic, Archive." I wonder where they are now."

Three windows popped open; One showed Blue Pegasus, another showed a campsite and a last one showed an empty meadow. "Strange, last time Fairy Tail showed up."

**############################################################################**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

We walked back to their campsite, hushed conversations happening around me. I was walking next to Lucy, her face beautiful in the moonight. It took all my strength to find the courage to tell her. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, Sora?", She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

I chickened out,"Would you mind opening the gates of Leo and Aries, I want to talk to their kids."

"Sure", She nodded and pulled out two keys, then swiftly opened the gates. I watched as the two Stellar Spirits bombarded their parent's master with questions.

"Lucy, have you found our parents yet?", The pink-haired boy whispered.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, we're still looking.", Lucy comforted the spirit.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR MUCKING AROUND LUCY! MY MOTHER'S GOING TO DIE SOON!", The girl yelled, tears slipping down her face. I was taken back by her tone.

"Know your place, spirit. Treat Lucy wi-"I began.

"Shut up, Sora.", Lucy glared at me,"I'm trying my hardest, we all are. We'll find them." She pulled the spirits into a hug,"Now, you two need to tell the others that we're trying our hardest ok? I might summon a few other spirits next time, alright?" The two nodded and vanished. Lucy turned and punched me in the jaw,"I really hate you right now." Then walked off.

I'll tell you now, she packs a punch. I rubbed the spot of a sure bruise as we walked back. Everyone else was around the warm campfire, staring at us. I walked over to Yasu and Akio and sat between them.

"What happened to you?", Yasu eyed my jaw.

"You ask her out and she say no?", Akio chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"I got a tad angry at her spirits, they treat her how they want. Then she punched me. Hard.", I explained. Akio fell off his seat from laughter.

"You. Got. Hit. By. A. Girl?", He gasped, rolling on the floor. I nodded, face falling into my hands. "Smooth, real smooth."

"Here, let me look at it.", Kiyoki slid in between me and Yasu, who blushed. She placed her hands on my jaw, and uttered a few words. In a few moments the pain was gone."It'll be sore for a few days, but that's about it."

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked across at Natsu, who's nails were digging into the earth, leaving claw marks. He glared at me with a look of hatred."What's up with him?"

"Overprotective boyfriend.", Kiyoki explained. She's taken, Yasu won't like that."He's like Igneel, in a way. He told me Igneel was really overprotective of him. Yeah he was young, but Wendy had more freedom with Grandine." I looked at the dragon slayer, who's attention was drawn away from us to Gray, who was picking a fight with him."Igneel was like a father to him, it's so sad. He never stopped looking for Igneel, even though he disappeared seven years ago." Wow, he cared for Igneel that much? Kiyoki yawned standing up,"I'm going to sleep. Natsu, you coming?"

"Yeah, lemme finish off Gray.", Natsu shouted, the ice wizard's pants on fire. Juvia hit him with a jet of hot water, sending Natsu flying into a tree. The group laughed as Kiyoki pulled him out.

"Thanks, Juvia.", Gray told the water wizard, kissing her cheek. Juvia turned about 50 different shades of red.

"Gray-sama, clothes.", Juvia told him. Gray blushed as he darted off to the tent he was sleeping in. Soon everyone left for the tents they were sleeping in, leaving Akio, Yasu and I sitting by the dying fire.

"We should tell them", I said out of the blue.

"You're kidding, right?", Yasu whispered, his eyes wide.

"Nope", I said, popping on the "p".

"I think you hit your head too hard when Lucy punched you.", Akio muttered.

"I am perfectly fine, thankyou vey much."I glared at him.

"How are they gonna react when we tell them we only remember up to seven years ago?"


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**#############################################################################**

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

I was wiping the familiar wood of the bar, my fingers stroking the mahogany. it was quiet, as it had been ever since Gray and Natsu left, it made me realise how much noise thoss two made. The doors swung open and I looked up. I frowned at our "guests", members of the Council. "How can I help you?", I plastered a fake smile on my face, hoping to be as hospitiable as possible with the Council.

"We are looking for this man: Jellal Fernandez. He escaped from prison recently. He is a dangerous wizard and must be handed over immediately.", The Head Guard slammed a flyer on the wood, leaving a slight dent.

"Escaped, more like broken out.", I muttered, taking the flyer.

"Excuse me?", The Guard raised his eyebrows.

"I heard that Jellal was broken out of prison, by a dragon.", I whispered into his ear.

"H-h-h-h-h-how did you know?", He stared at me, wide eyed. **O.O**

"Let's just say, a little dragon told me.", I giggled. "To tell you the truth, Jellal's part of a really important mission that involves some of our wizards, and he told us."

"What mission?"

"Do you have a celestial wizard with you?", I looked around, scanning the five or six different mages assembled. One of them, a pale, black-haired boy, stepped forward. "Open one of your gates, any one, it doesn't matter."

"Open, gate of the scales, Libra. Wait, who are you?", the Council members stared at the tanned, dark-skinned boy in front of us. He had no top on, and loose tirquoise pants.(sorry, I always picture Libra as a bellydancer-type girl, and this seemed the most matching. Don't ask why, I don't know myself O.O)

"Who the hell are you? Where's Libra?", the Head Guard asked.

The spirit sat on one of the stools in front of the bar,"I'm Lucas, Libra's older brother. Libra went missing last week, and a few wizards from Fairy Tail went to look for them. That's all I know, Leo and Aries' kids talk to them, not me. They aren't my master."He looked around, eyes resting on me,"This is Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. The wizards that went on the mission were our strongest, don't worry.", I smiled.

"Thanks.", Lucas kissed my cheek and left our world.

"Does that answer your question?", I asked, blushing.

"Of course, If this mission is successful, Mr Fernandez will be cleared of all charges.", The Head Guard told me.

"And if it fails -"I started.

"He will also be charged with murder.", The Guard said, nodding.

"No. Two entire types of magic will be destroyed."I finished. The guards had nothing to say.

###########################################################################

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

I woke up in Natsu's arms, my arm across his stomach."Hey, sleepy.", I looked up at Natsu's face.

"Hi, Natsu.", I kissed his cheek, making him blush."C'mon, we gotta get up.", I tried wriggling out of his arms, but he pulled me tighter.

"Nope. We're not going anywhere.", He grabbed my hand, the one he burned and kissed it,"Why don't you heal this?"

I giggled and flipped my hand over, exposing my palm,"Because where I didn't get burned is the exact same shape as the Fairy Tail mark. So I'm keeping it." His fingers traced the faint line where burnt flesh met the unburnt part of my hand. "And I can't heal my own injuries, stupid."

"That's a bummer.", He muttered, kissing my forehead. He got up and pulled me up with him. Both of us standing in the tiny tent, it got kind of crowded. I daringly kissed his lips."Don't, not now. I might not be able to hold back."

Maybe I don't want you to, Natsu."Let's get out of here then.", I pulled him out of the darkness of the tent to the bright light of morning. The fire was a pile of ashes, some of the dark flakes blown across the clearing. "Natsu?" I prompted, and my boyfriend quickly re-lit the fire. I swiftly picked up the food in one of the bags and began cooking.

"I smell fooooooooood!", Sora's voice drifted from his tent, followed by his head. "Morning, Kiyoki, what's cooking?"

"Hey Sora, and it's breakfast. How'd you sleep?", I asked, smiling as the dragon slayer climbed out and streched.

"Well thanks. Um, I need to tell you something about me and the guys.", He walked over next to me, and began helping me prepare breakfast.

"What is it? You're all from the past?", I joked, looking into his eyes.

"That's just it. Our earliest memories are dated July 8th, 777. We were all 11 years old, is that even possible?", His eyes searched mine, looking for answers.

"I don't know. But the peculiar thing about that date is that it's right after the dragon's dissappearance. Maybe they're connected?", I shrugged, turning my attention to the food.

"I dunno, may- HOLY SHIT!", His sentence was disrupted by the giant explosion above us. I looked up and gasped as the magical bomber exploded, falling apart.

"NATSU! HAPPY!", I yelled, spreading my wings.

"AYE, SIR!", Happy and Natsu followed suite. We circled the bomber, listening for the sound of life. I picked up the sound of breathing at the centre of the ship,"Centre, middle!", I shouted the location to Natsu, diving in to see who it was. "Who's in there?"

A scratchy, male voice answered out of all the smoke,"Over here.", I blew the smoke away to reveal two wizards from another guild, Blue Pegasus. I quickly grabbed them and pulled them out of the ship just as it lost all ability to fly and came crashing down. Natsu helped me get them safely down to the ground, where everyone was waiting.

"Wendy, take the blonde.", I watched as Natsu carried the wizard in question to Wendy. I set the wizard in my arms down, he had dark skin and hair, and his breathing was shallow. I placed my hands on his chest, working immediately on the lungs. As soon as the Sky magic began working, his breathing evened out and became deeper.

"Where, where am I? What happened?", The wizard groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around at us and smiled, sitting up."Long time no see, Lucy.", he winked at the celestial mage, who frowned.

"Ren, I told you, I'm not interested.", Lucy told him, sighing.

"Um, I need an intro guys.", I said, hoping that someone would clear this whole thing up.

"Sure. Ren, this is Kiyoki, our latest member. Kiyoki, this is Ren. he helped out during the Nirvana mission.", Erza explained. Ren was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I'm taken, mate.", He frowned. OH SNAP! I can read minds! (XD Had to put this in: These guys(Ren, Hibiki and Eve) are ALL flirts XD)

"Where's Eve?", He asked, looking around for the other wizard.

"You mean the blonde? He's with Wendy, she's looking after him, don't worry.", I smiled.

"Don't worry, don't worry? That's impossible. I promised Master that he wouldn't get hurt. He's strong for a i6 year old, but still."

"What were you doing out here?", Natsu asked, sitting crossed-legged next to me.

"We were looking for Hibiki, another member of our team. He's been missing since last week.", Ren told us.

"_Hibiki?_ I thought I would never hear that name again.", i whispered, my heart pounding in my chest."Aragorn, I thought you were dead."

"Kiyoki? Are you ok?", Jellal placed his hand on my shoulder. That's the last thing I felt before everything went black.

***FLASHBACK TIME***

**"NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD! ARAGORN'S NOT DEAD!", I yelled, tears running down my scales.**

**"Grandine, I'm sorry. It was the King's desision.", Agnicolia tried to comfort me, but I was beyond comforting.**

**"I HATE THE KING! I HATE WHAT HE DID! Aragorn never hurt any of us! He only wanted to see me!"**

**"GRANDINE! Do NOT say that you hate the King, he has granted us with immense power, do not go against him. Listen to me, Grandine."**

**"NO! You listen! Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can boss me around, Agnicolia!"**

**"It is for your own good. Now behave, the King wants to see us. It's about my vision of the slayers, he's assigning them."**

***FLASHBACK END***

"KIYOKI! WAKE UP DAMMIT!", Natsu was on top of me, shaking my shoulder.

"Natsu, I-I-I-I-I'm awake.", I sat up and smiled.

"Damn, don't scare me like that.", Natsu pulled me into a hug."What's going on?"

"Ren, is Hibiki 20 years old with brownish blonde hair and black eyes?", I asked.

"Yeah, same age as me. Why?", He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Hibiki Lates is not human. He's the human version of Aragorn, the lightning dragon.", I explained, head in my hands.

"You're kidding, you're kidding right?", Gajeel's eyes widened, almost popping out of his head.

"I'm not kidding.", Gajeel's jaw went slack, and Levy had to close it for him.

"And you guys are all ignoring the fact she sprouted dragon wings!", Akio, Sora and Yasu said at the same time, goggle-eyed.

"You say that NOW?",Levy muttered, rolling her eyes.

I ignored them and explained,"200 years ago, the King of the dragons announced the five other powerful dragons that would help him run the Dragon Society. I was one, along with Igneel, Metalicana, Gallah and my brother Agnicolia."

"YOUR BROTHER'S AGNICOLIA! But, he's so destructive.", Wendy said, a battered Eve leaning on her shoulder.

"Eve, you're alright.", Ren looked relieved, I couldn't blame him.

"Agnocolia is NOT destructive. He hates his power, absolutley hates it. The reason he hasn't used it on himself is because my magic is the opposite; Life. He only uses his magic when absolutley nessecary."I growled before getting back to my story,"50 years ago, Aragorn became fed up with how apart we became, and decided to take the weakest out of their position so we could see each other more. But, he didn't realise he would have to fight all of us. I thoguht he was executed because of his actions, I didn't realise he was still alive."

"Hang on, 200 years ago, how old ARE you?", Gajeel asked.

"I'm 1 600 years old. Pretty young actually, Agnicolia's 2 000 years old.", I told him. His jaw dropped much lower."Our human form's ages are how many centuries we've been alive for." Gajeel's jaw hit the floor.

"Natsu, dating someone that old is kinda creepy.", Gray muttered, Natsu punched him.

"No, what's funny is how you know what he looks like, even though you don't know what the others look like in their human forms.", Juvia raised her eyebrow, questioning.

"He's the only one who know's what I look like in human form too. We went for walks when I was younger, he was close with Agnocolia so we got close too.", I added.

"He didn't ever -"Natsu began.

"No, he didn't." I read his mind.

"Oh."

"So, Agnicolia would be 20 years old, right?", Juvia asked.

"Yup.", I nodded.

"Imagine if it was Ren, or someone back at the guild! That would be nuts!", Natsu laughed, making me shake. I looked at Ren, looking into his eyes, thos soft, comforting eyes, those so DAMN FAMILIAR EYES, THE ONES I WOULD NEVER FORGET!

"Arin?", I whispered. A flash of recognition went across Ren's face.

"What did you call me?", He asked.

"Arin, it's me, Grandine. Remember when we flew in the sky, and looked at the guilds. Remember when we talked about them and you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail? And I said I would join with you?", I crawled off Natsu's lap and sat next to Ren,"Remember when you lied abou Aragorn to protect me? Remember Arin, please. Remember me, you said you would never forget. WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU!", I stood up and was about to walk into the forest when someone called me by a name I hadn't heard in years.

"I broke my promise, didn't I, Kara?", I turned around and looked at Ren, who was smiling at me."I missed you so much."

"You remember?", My voice was barely a whisper.

"Every day.", I ran back into his arms, crying my eyes out. "Don't worry, we're safe now. I'm here, we'll find the others, I'm sure of it."

###########################################################################

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! This was 13 pages on Pages, sorry that it's so long... I had time to kill :D**

**########################################################################**

**Kiyoki's P.O.V.**

"I missed you so much!", I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying. I was wrapped tight in Ren's arms, savoring his familiar scent.

"I know, I know.", He pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest. I quickly pulled out of his arms and slapped his cheek.

"What the hell did you leave me for!", I yelled, glaring at him."I was a wreck for WEEKS and I couldn't trust ANYONE! You left me there, why?", I crossed my arms, looking at him accusingly. "And why the hell were you such a damn playboy?"

Ren rubbed his jaw,"You know how each dragon has a side power, like yours is celestial spirits and Hibiki's is Archive, well, mine is predicting the future, fortune telling, visions, all that crap. 25 years ago, I had a vision of all the dragons on the migration with the slayers. We hit a storm and all died, our magic was too weak to hold it off. I didn't want that to happen."He looked at all of us,"So I lied to you, tried to keep you safe by keeping you at the nesting grounds. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I was half-right. We did hit the storm, but obviously didn't die, we just lost all memories of our dragon lives."

"Lost all memories?", Akio, muttered, looking at Yasu and Sora, who pulled him away to talk to him.

"You don't say.", Eve smiled,"So I've been working with a dragon all this time?"

"Yup.", I nodded, gaining my voice back. I sat up and was immediately pulled into Natsu's chest.

"I missed you.", He explained, kissing my cheek.

"And I have NO IDEA why I was such a damn playboy, maybe my subconscious needed someone to call theirs.", Ren winked,"Maybe it needed a girl in their life."

"So, 2 dragons down, 4 to go.", Erza ticked us off using her fingers.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? You didn't tell us why.", Ren stared at me accusingly, eyebrows raised.

"The spirits are in trouble, and we need the 6 to set them free. We don't have much time, once the moon leaves Aries' time..." I closed my eyes and forced back tears,"Once the moon leaves her time we have no chance, you know why."

Ren nodded,"Aries was your ward."

"Ward?", Carla floated towards us, and Happy blushed, the colour turning his blue cheeks purple. Stupid cat.

"Like Wendy, or Natsu with Igneel. Each spirit is connected to a dragon. Igneel chose Leo, I chose Aries, Metallicana chose Taurus, Ren chose Scorpio, Aquamarina chose Aquarius, so on so forth. Gallah didn't choose a spirit though.", I told the Exceed.

"Because he's the spirit dragon!", Happy yelled, eyes bright. No shit, Sherlock.

"Hey, guys, do you know where the other dragons are?", Yasu called out from the forest.

"No idea.", Gray called back."Why, do you have one?"

"Um, sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?", Juvia asked, walking towards the wood.

"Just stay out of the forest, and we'll come back, so hang on.", Juvia immediately turned back and walked back to Gray's side.

"Wonder what they're doing.", Carla muttered.

"Knowing that two of them are like Natsu and Gajeel, probably something explosive.", Juvia said, smug. Gray laughed, kissing the Water Mage. And, funnily enough, something exploded. "They actually blew something up!"

"WE'RE FINE! WE'RE FINE! DON'T WORRY, WE'RE FINE!", Sora yelled from the pile of smoke that had nestled itself on top of the wood.

"it's not you I'm worried about.", I muttered, shaking my head. "I'm going to go check on them, you coming, Natsu?", I got up and pulled Natsu to his feet.

"Let's see what the-", Whatever Natsu was about to say was drowned out by the huge roar that came from where Akio, Sora and Yasu were. We stared as three dragons burst out of the wood, one fire-red, one iron-grey, and one pure white.

"TADA!", The red one yelled, posing, I think.

"What the, Igneel? Metallicana? Dellah?", Ren and I stared, mouths open.

"Igneel!", Natsu's face brightened at the dragon, who grinned.

"Metallicana!", Gajeel smiled, something I had NEVER seen him do.

"And everyone forgets the white one in the corner.", Dellah sulked, head down. I finally broke out of the trance I was in and ran over to the dragon, pressing my face into his scales.

"Damn you, Yasu.", I giggled, tracing the lightning bolt mark on his claw. I felt the dragon shrink between my hands, and soon I was staring at the white-haired face of Yasu.

"How did you know?", HIs green eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm a dragon, stupid.", I whacked him on the head, grinning. I looked at Metallicana, who was talking to Gajeel and Levy,"And you, you stinking pervert, just because I need you for this mission does NOT mean you get treated any differently, understood?", Metallicana nervously nodded.

"I see why Taurus is such a pervert now.", Lucy said to Erza, who nodded.

"You forgot me!", Igneel crooned, breathing softly onto my neck.

"How could I forget the biggest clown in dragon society? Come 'ere you.", I gave the fire dragon a quick hug, my cheek brushing the tiny flame-shaped scar on his shoulder blade before they changed back into their human forms.

"That was strangely, easy.", Jellal's eyebrows were almost off his face, they were that high.

"Yeah, something's supposed to go wrong.", Levy's eyebrows knitted together while she thought.

"I know what's wrong. How the hell are we supposed to find a 160 year old man?", Eve asked. I gasped as I realised he was right.

"Maybe, maybe we're taking this the wrong way.", Carla stated. We looked at her, confused."It would be obvious for the King Dragon to take the form of a 160 year old man, but that's impossible for him to survive. Why not, then, take the form of something much, much healthier, like, a 16 year old?"

"As wonderful as usual, Carla!", Happy piped up, kneeling at his fellow Exceed's feet. He was praising her like the way you would praise an idol. It was kind of cute, if you liked that sort of thing.

"And how the hell are we going to find the King, he could be anywhere?", Erza pointed out, making us all mutter. I had a brainwave.

"I have an idea!" I began to chant:

"_Soles, natare in mare, bibere fera caeli, ubique mea oculi, video opus, o dux. Volucres caeli et bestiae silvae et pisces maris, mea magia per manus, et gratias tibi debeo, o magnum. Auxilium inveniam viam meam pereo sine te me securaducem."_

*Translation: "Sunshine, swim the sea, drink the wild air, everywhere my eyes go, I see your work, oh great leader. The birds in the sky, the animals in the forest, the fish in the sea, my own magic, all by your hands, and for that I must thank you, oh great one. Help me find my way, I am lost without you, help me, fearless leader." in Latin. OH SNAP! Fairy Tail taught you something!*

The other dragons began to chant the same thing, until our voices filled the afternoon, searching the earth for it's recipient. The age-old verse echoed over the continent, sending shivers down the spines of the wizards next to us. We stopped suddenly, and waited for the familiar roar of our leader.

"It didn't work?", Ren gasped.

"The dragon chorus didn't work?", Akio's mouth was wide.

"No. It did, I can feel it.", I whispered, feeling the immense amount of magic building up. I was the only one who saw what happened next; Eve was enveloped in a golden light, one I had never seen before. It wrapped around him like a second skin, and changed form.

"No. Fire-breathing. Way. HIM! Of all people?", Lucy backed away from the mage, who was completely hidden from view by the blinding glow, that began to form a dragon.

"That's what happened when Kiyoki-", Gray started.

"Changed.", Juvia finished his sentence, pulling him to safety. I watched as my Fairy Tail friends ran for cover, Natsu and Gajeel included, forced by Igneel and Metallicana.

"It's been a while to be in this form.", The King sighed, his claws clicking on the hard earth. His scales glistened in the afternoon sun, showing every colour possible. We kneeled before him, heads bowed.

"Master, we need your help. The spirits have disappeared, they are in grave danger. One of our own will be lost if something is not done soon.", Ren spoke, his voice loud.

"Who?", The King's voice had a hint of interest in it.

"Me.", I spoke. "I will die, that was the promise made between races. They have them all, mine will die first."

"Kiyoki, what? What do you mean?", I could hear Natsu's voice behind me.

"Quiet, Natsu!", Sora snarled from beside me, silencing him instantly.

I continued,"I believe the dragon responsible is sending a message, other than the one received before. This is a threat to life as we know it, and must be solved immediately."

"It is not our problem.", The King spoke, voice rumbling.

"What? Sire, you don't understand-", Ren protested.

"I do not listen to mere humans.", He grumbled. I was really pissed at that remark, he was human moments ago and only found his true form because of me!

"You are no king.", I growled, standing up.

"Kiyoki, what are you doing?", Yasu hissed, looking at me.

"No king will stand aside while his subjects are murdered before him. You are no king.", I looked up at the dragon, defiant.

"You have guts, little girl.", The dragon chuckled, his head the same level as mine."To stand up against me."

"Oh, I'm not little. You know it yourself. Remember when I beat you, your highness?", I leered, hitting a sore spot. Nobody knew that I beat the king in a fight a few decades ago.

"You beat him. You beat him? You. Beat. Him? Oh My God.", Everyone muttered, eyes wide.

"Do you want some aloe vera, Sire? You just got burned.", Happy laughed, smiling.

"I let you beat me, Grandine.", The King tried to wiggle his way out of the spotlight.

"Well then, why don't we fight, all out, and see who wins. Right here, right now.", I laughed, changing form. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"3,

2,

1,

GO!", Jellal yelled as Yasu, Sora, Ren and Akio ran for cover. I launched into the air and the King followed my lead.

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Dragon Eternal Flame!" Explosions appeared in the sky as our magic hit, creating a sonic boom. The wave of sound sent the King flying back, his magic separating. "You always go for the same thing, Grandine.", He chuckled as I landed, taking my human form,"Giving up already?"

I smiled, baring my teeth,"I need to be human to do this. Secret Dragon Art: Sky Of Rain and Fire!" The air around me began to fizz, and clouds began to form, taking the shape of dragons. The King landed, changed into a human and kneeled in front of me.

"You win."

"That's my girl.", Natsu whispered into my ear as he held me tight.

"Man, she whipped his royal ass.", Jellal laughed as everyone else came out of the wood.

"What do you expect from the most powerful dragon in the history of forever?", Akio smiled, wolf-whistling. Natsu and I glared at him.

"Damn, you are SO perverted!", Yasu muttered as Ren hit Akio.

"Do that to my sister again, and I will kill you, if she doesn't first.", He threatened.

"I'll get him first.", I assured, blowing Akio away with a storm. "Wanna know something funny, guys? I held back.", I laughed at the expression on everyone's face. **O_o *Author's Note: I love emocons, don't you?***

"How powerful ARE you?", Levy's eyes were wide with shock.

"Pretty powerful.", I giggled as Natsu kissed me.

"Ren, you gonna do anything about that?", I heard Akio ask.

"Nope. She's happy with that guy, you, on the other hand, are such a pervert it isn't funny.", Ren replied.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!", Happy yelled, laughing his tiny blue head off.

"You win, Grandine. Happy now?", Eve stood before me, looking slightly unkempt.

"Call me Kiyoki, Eve. And, yes I am happy if that means I get to lead the expedition to save my people.", I raised my eyebrow. Eve smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were up for it, Kiyoki, I was bluffing.", He laughed, grinning. He was BLUFFING! Ah well, I still kicked his royal ass.

Wendy appeared suddenly out of nowhere,"Kiyoki, can I talk to you for a minuite?"

"Sure thing.", I held her hand as we walked into the forest. When we were far enough so that the others couldn't hear us, I asked,"What's up, Wendy?"

"I want to ask a few things.", She said, looking down. "Um, can you teach me what you did before?"

I laughed, messing up her hair,"Wendy, if I could teach you that, I already would have. But you have to be a dragon, as in, actual dragon, to do that. Sorry."

"It's ok.", She shrugged.

"Now, anything else?"

"Um, yes."

"What is it?"

"Urh, it's too embarrassing to say!"

"It it Carla?"

"No."

"Is it Happy being ridiculous about asking Carla out?"

"No."

"It is a boy?"

"No.", Wendy shook her head, a faint blush on her cheeks, I raised my eyebrow, not believing for a second. "Yes, yes it is."

"Who's the lucky boy, huh? Romeo?", I guessed, smiling.

"No, it's um, Eve.", Her face was red, clashing with her royal blue hair.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW! My little Wendy's finally growing up! Your first crush!", I squealed, pulling her into a hug. Wendy laughed at my words, her face bright and cheery. "When are you going to tell him?", Her face froze.

"What? I can't, it's stupid."

"Love is not stupid, Wendy. And it isn't wrong either. Love saved Leo before, because Aries loved him and found the courage to save him, remember?", Wendy laughed at the memory, probably remembering when his nosehair was on fire ***Author's note: XD I loved writing that bit when Aries set his nosehair on fire, I was like XD O:=3 (loled so hard my head exploded :D)***

"Yeah, I remember, who doesn't?", She giggled.

"Now, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I'm not brave like you. I'm weak.", She looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Wendy, we don't really know how brave we can be, until it's our only option. So go out there a-", My big speech was cut off by Juvia's scream. I spread my wings and grabbed Wendy, flying was a quicker option right now. We landed in the middle of a mexican stand-off, Fairy Tail and dragons on one side, and three filthy, worn out wizards on another. "What's going on?"

"One of these three tried to grab Juvia.", Gray growled through clenched teeth, Juvia clinging onto his forearm.

"Who are you?", Eve growled as Wendy and I took our places.

The only male stepped forward. He looked a lot like Hibiki, strangely enough."I'm Apollo, this is Mizhume and Celty. We're travelers, and are only looking for a place to rest." Mizuhime had white hair pulled back into a bun, and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Mirajane, but only much more deadly. Celty had long, purple hair which covered her eyes, and looked slightly less deadly, but still deadly.

"Why the hell did you grab one of our friends?", Natsu yelled, muscles tensing to fight.

"She has a power I found, quite similar to mine.", Mizuhime explained, hands on her hips.

"You can sense powers?", Lucy asked, confused.

"No, silly, I can sense a water wizard anywhere.", Mizuhime laughed,"Her power is similar to mine."

"What, are you a water wizard too?", Juvia asked.

"No, I'm a Take Over mage, why, you want to fight?" Mizuhime dug her feet into the ground, ready to spring.

"Calm down, there is no need for fighting yet, sister." Celty put her hand on Mizuhime's shoulder, calming her at the touch. She hadn't looked at us yet.

"Maybe show your eyes and take a look, you will see why I am so prepared." Celty lifted up her purple hair, exposing her grey eyes and scanned us all, stopping at Yasu.

"Hello, Dellah.", she smiled.

"Saria?", Yasu walked forward, shock plastered all over his face."What, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question.", Celty walked towards him, happiness on her face. They began to walk faster, soon running and bolted into each other's arms, savoring each other's embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"I've been thinking about you all the time.", Yasu whispered. He ended the hug and looked around,"I was going to announce this at the end of the migration, but I'll do it now, Saria and I are dating!"

"Yeah, drop the bomb on us now, huh, Yasu? Stupid, don't get distracted, we need you for the mission!", We grumbled, annoyed that he would tell us now.

"Dellah, who are these, what's the mission, and why are they calling you Yasu?", Celty raised her eyebrows, questioning.

"Yasu is my human name, they call me that, and these are the rest of the six, and some of Grandine's guild.", he explained, leading the earth dragon over to us.

"And the mission is?", She asked us, worried.

"The spirits are in danger, they're all gone. We need to help them.", Sora explained, sighing.

"Oh no! Is Virgo alright? Who's taken her place?", Celty exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Her sister has, I'll open the gate for you. Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!", Lucy exclaimed, opening the Celestial gate. And before us, Virgo's sister appeared. She looked the exact same, except with purple hair.

"Hello, Princess. Is there anything you need?" The stellar spirit asked.

"What's your name?", Celty asked, smiling.

"My name is Violet. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?", Violet walked up to the dragon, curious.

"I'm Saria, the dragon at took in Virgo." she smiled.

"You gave Virgo her powers!", Violet squealed, hugging the dragon tightly.

"Yeah, I did. Yasu, can't breathe.", Yasu pried the over-excited spirit off his girlfriend, who could finally breathe.

"Oops.", Violet whispered. She turned to face Lucy,"Anything else, Princess?"

"No, that's it, thanks.", Lucy smiled as Violet went to the spirit world.

"Quick question: Is that Apollo and Aquamarina over there?", Ren gestured to the two wizards whose eyes were wide. nodded quickly, smiling. Ren winked and ran, tackling Apollo to the ground. "C'mon, Goldy, you're not putting up a fight.", he laughed.

"Oh yeah, punk! I'll show you fight!", Apollo pushed Ren off and got up, putting his fists up. "Come at me!"

"HOLD IT! Wake up your girlfriend first, Apollo.", Ren gestured to Mizuhime, who was still standing there. Apollo laughed as he walked past Ren.

"Hey, Aquamarina, remember when we took a walk on the beach, sat down, and the sun was turning the ocean gold? You said it was a sign for us to be together, and we walked off, towards that little chapel tucked away, remember that?", He whispered into her ear, but it was loud enough for most of us to hear.

"Yes, I remember, how could I forget?", Mizuhime crooned, closing her eyes.

"It doesn't seem like you remember.", He teased.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then kiss me.", Mizuhime whipped around so fast she was a blur, and kissed the dragon standing by her side. I quickly covered Wendy's eyes the same time Natsu covered Happy's; They weren't doing a little lip work, they were going the whole 9 yards. **O.O**

"Guys, get a tent, god!", Akio yelled in mock horror, shielding his eyes.

"Yeah, there are people under the age if 15 here!", I added, the protective-older-sister-mode kicking in.

"But, you just said-", Wendy started.

"THAT was different.", I told her, immediately getting what she meant. Apollo and Mizuhime stopped kissing and blushed.

"That brings the total of dragon related wizards to 12 then, holy shit!", Gajeel ticked us all off on his fingers, and when he ran out, used Levy's. *Author's Note: XD*

"That's a lot.", Erza smiled, Jellal nodded, agreeing.

"So whoever took the spirits is going to get their asses whipped like hell, right?", Apollo dragged Mizuhime over to us, still red.

"Damn you two, you look like me!", Sora laughed at their red faces.

Suddenly, I felt someone watching us again, but it felt stronger. "Natsu, left side.", I whispered.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!", A torrent of flame burst out of the group, straight towards the spot where I felt a gaze radiating off.

"What the hell, Natsu! Kiyoki, where're you going?", The group called as I sprinted towards the burnt earth. On it, lay a barely breathing cindir. It's normally yellow fur was black from the ash and fire, and it's fox-like body was curled up. I quickly used my magic to heal it, making sure it was pinned down so no escape was possible.

"Kiyoki what ar- Oh, is that what I think it is?", Eve stopped right in front of me.

"Yeah, its a cindir, one of Hibiki's creations, he's been spying on us ever since we left!", I yelled, slamming my fist on the ground. The cindir opened its black eyes, and I looked right into them,"Hey Hibiki, we're coming for you, and so help me if you hurt one spirit in anyway shape or form, I will personally make sure you reach the gates of hell."

**########################################################################**

**Hibiki's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to think kidnapping the spirits was a bad idea... **########################################################################**

**No shit Sherlock -.- You realised that just now? Oh Em Gee... He is a blonde. How do you feel about the sudden overload of dragons? Too many, or not enough? How about the dragons having a secondary power, do you like?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HELLO! I'm in the lovey-dovey mood right now, so it's gonna be soppy, I'll warn you now. Inspired by me re-watching the old episodes i.e. Season 1, and my reaction to Lucy actually wearing clothes! They get skimpier as the time passes... Please explain.**_

_**Review answers**_

_Shaman Shinobi_

_Are you alright, I swear you exploded over the review page! Now to answer your questions: _  
_1. Gallah is the Spirit Dragon :P_  
_2. Ren is Agnicolia, nicknamed Arin (Don't ask) and is Kiyoki's older sister._  
_3. Whole 9 yards = Slowly removing clothes, groping, that sort of stuff. Ya, I know *shivers*_  
_4. I made Hibiki evils because he's my fave tooooooo! Nobody would expect it!_  
_5. Imagine Ichiya's face, lol!_  
_6. Yes, she lied, but she couldn't tell them outright, right?_  
_7. They aren't in order._  
_9. Oops_  
_10. Did you noticed I missed "8"? :) I'm a derp_

__NOW FOR THE STORY!

**####################################################################**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

All those memories, all that hurt, all that pain, it all came rushing back when I saw Aquamarina. I felt the same hurt I did 200 years ago when she kissed Apollo with the same passion she used to kiss me.

"Sora, are you ok?", Lucy's voice broke me out of my daze. Her chocolate brown eyes were searching my face, trying to find something wrong. The sun had set, and our now quite large group had settled down by the very much-used fire in the middle of the now-packed clearing.

"I'm fine.", I smiled, hoping it was enough to convince her. She frowned and turned her attention to the cinir on her lap. She had somehow managed to tame it, and it followed her everywhere. She had even named it Saphira.

"You're not so bad after all, are you Saphira?", Her fingers combed through Saphira's fur, making her purr like a cat. "You're just a poor, misunderstood little fox, aren't you, aren't you?", Lucy crooned.

"Pfft, it's been feeding Hibiki our secrets ever since we left Fairy Tail, Lucy.", Natsu snorted, playing with the red streak in Kiyoki's hair. She was lying on him, head on his lap.

"It's not like I had a choice, Salamander. And my name is Saphira", Saphira glared, sending us all into shock. She could _talk!"_Yeah, I can talk, now get over it."

"Saphira! Manners.", Lucy scolded, then she looked at Natsu,"But you do have a point, it's not your fault you were controlled by a maniac."

"Master Hibiki is not a maniac, he has simply broken under all the stress and pain of being left to die.", The fox on Lucy's lap rested her head on her paws, eyes fluttering shut. "Now if you'll excuse me, almost being burnt to death knocks a lot out of you, so I need to sleep. Goodnight."

"She's just as bad as you, Natsu.", Gray chuckled, Juvia sleeping on his shoulder. Her blue hair fell over her face, brushing Gray's shirtless body. I had finally gotten used to his random stripping, and was used to seeing him only wearing pants/boxers and the necklace that hung around his throat.

"Oi, Gray, I want that necklace of yours.", Natsu piped up.

"What the hell? No way!", Gray wrapped his hand around it protectively.

"Fine, but if it's destroyed and Kiyoki gets hurt because of it, you're dead, dead and gone.", My pupil growled.

"Natsu.", Kiyoki and I said at the same time, growling. The dragon slayer lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Im so glad Sora and Kiyoki are here, I don't have to do anything anymore.", Erza giggled from opposite me, wrapped in Jellal's arms.

"So, what's been going on since last contact?", Aquamarina asked, arms wrapped around that playboy Apollo. I won't call her Mizuhime, she doesn't deserve the name.

"Um, I broke someone out of jail, I kicked the Spirit King's ass, saved Leo's life, and am going on a suicide mission to save my creations.", Kiyoki said, eyes closing.

"Wait, saved Leo's life? What happened?", I was suddenly fearful, afraid for my ward's wellbeing.

"Yeah. Remember that bitch of a Stellar mage, Karin Lilica?", Gajeel asked, we all nodded our heads.

"Worst. Mage. EVER. And I wasn't allowed to take her powers!", Yasu sighed as Celty stroked his hair.

"It would've had caused disruption among the humans.", Eve snapped, making Yasu cower.

"So, Karin died, Leo was blamed and he came to Fairy Tail. Aries went looking for him with Kiyoki, and she found him, kicked ass and won my heart.", Natsu kissed Kiyoki, making me almost vomit, the amount of love going around was making me sick.

"I'll be back.", I got up and walked away. As soon as I was far enough, I spread my wings. I tool a minuite to touch the scales, the deep red and gold-streaked wings.

"Sora?", I turned and saw Lucy behind me, worried. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular.", i took to the sky, but was stopped by Lucy's whip curled around my ankle.

"What's up?"

I tugged harder, but the whip only cut into my ankle,"Nothing.", I turned away.

"Well then why are you leaving?", I felt the whip go slack, and looked down to see lifeless space. I heard the flap of wings from behind me, and turned to see a flying Lucy. Did NOT see that coming. "Saphira." I looked and saw the fox, smirking.

"She can fly? She's like Happy or Carla.", my eyes were wide as the fox flapped her wings. They were a deep, warm brown, and shone like the sun, even in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but easier to get along with. Found out just now, actually. Now, land, or I'll chase you until you do." I looked into her eyes, and I saw a lot of feelings; Worry, relief, anxiety, love? No, why would she love me? I landed and folded my wings away as Lucy descended and Saphira jumped off her back.

"Call me if you need me, 'kay?", Saphira told Lucy before she slipped back into the shadows with a flick of her tail. Lucy sat on a nearby stone and patted the spot next to her. I sat and she put her arms around me.

"What's up? And don't say clouds.", She said before I could answer.

"Nothing's up."

"Well then why are you crying?", I brushed my fingers on my cheek, and sure enough, I caught tears running down my face.

"Aquamarina and I, we have a history of bad events. We used to date up until about 200 years ago, I caught her making out with her stupid boy toy. Her human name is the name name I used to call her, Mizuhime, it means 'water princess'."

"Sora, forget her. If she did that, she didn't deserve you, and still doesn't.", Lucy looked me in the eye, all honesty in plain view. The wind blew, and I watched a tiny shiver run down her back.

"Hey, come here, can't let you get sick on an important mission like this.", I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her, using my higher body heat to warm her up.

"Thanks, Sora.", She blushed, pressing her face into my chest. She looked up, her eyes like molten chocolate and whispered, loud enough for me to hear,"I can see why Natsu's so caring." I raised my eyebrow, and she continued,"He always looks after his friends, and always fights for them. I remember, when Phantom Lord came to take me away, he risked his life for me, that's a debt I can't repay. And, when we were at the Tower of Heaven, he fought for Erza's life. I guess you can learn to be brave and caring."

Brave and caring? Me? "But I keep wondering, where did he get so stupid?", Lucy wondered aloud, concentrating.

I coughed, "That might have been me. Remember what Kiyoki called me,'The Prankster of the Dragon Society'? I'm the biggest joker and prankster in the history of forever. Simple." I looked at Lucy, who was shaking with silent giggles. Soon enough, she burst into fits of laughter, the sound ringing out over the forest, and echoing back at us.

"Honestly, I can't see that. You're too gentlemanly to be a joker.", She giggled, eyes bright.

"Really?", I smirked, before tickling her.

"AH! SORA! STOP, STOP! PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATHE!", Lucy laughed as I tickled her with all my might. I stopped, and she looked at me with a sour face, but I could tell she wasn't angry at me.

"What was it that you said about me being a gentleman?", I raised my eyebrow, questioning.

"You are definitely NOT a gentleman.", She shook her head, smiling.

"So then, Miss Lucy, what is your ideal gentleman?", I pried, adjusting her position on my lap so that she was cradled in my arms.

"Someone who is kind, caring, nurturing, loving, sweet, funny, so pretty much you with less prankster.", She winked, blushing a tiny bit.

"I can be less of a prankster, if I try.", I whispered playfully into her ear, triggering another blush.

"You're as bad as Akio.", She muttered. Man, I'm not that bad! Akio's the pervert, I'm the prankster.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", She frowned.

"As in, me and Akio. It isn't awkward for you guys with us being here?"

"Nope.", She smile, popping her lips on the p.

"Well good because this is either going to make you either kill me or run for the hills."

"Wha-", I stopped Lucy's sentence with a passion-filled kiss. I expected her to push me off. I didn't expect her to wind her fingers in my hair, and pull me closer, kissing me with as much passion as I was to her.

When oxygen became necessary and we pulled away, Lucy looked up at me, hurt,"Enough already?" Wait, WHAT! ** *Author's Note: O.O***

"Are you drunk?", I asked, actually worried she was.

"Definitely not. My mind is clear, and I know what I want to do, and who with.", She whispered into my ear, her voice was so alluring, it was hard not to get drawn in.

"It's always the quiet ones.", I chuckled as Lucy pulled me to the ground.

"I don't want to be quiet anymore."

**####################################################################**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I watched as Gray walked back to the group, wide eyed, and collapsed, muttering under his breath.

"Gray-sama, are you ok?", Juvia immediately jumped up and ran to his side, worried.

"Natsu, how do you feel of Lucy and Igneel, um *cough* ah", Gray's voice faded off.

"Are you sure you're not a pervert, Gray?", Kiyoki asked from my lap, eyes wide.

"I guess you know what I mean?", Gray asked, she nodded. "And, no I'm no pervert."

"What happened, Gray?", Gajeel asked, leaning on a tree.

"Yeah, spill.", Yasu prompted.

"Get Happy, Carla and Wendy out of here first.", He pointed in the opposite direction he came. "Go."

Levy paled, I still don't know what he meant,"No. Frigging. Way.", The tiny mage whispered.

"What, Shrimp? Tell me?", Gajeel leaned in, and paled as Levy told him. "Did NOT want to know."

"Dammit tell me!", I yelled, facepalming myself."It's a pain not knowing, you know?"

"Promise you won't go nuts?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick Gray in my eye.", I smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!", Gray yelled as Kiyoki sat up and whispered into my ear what he meant. Oh. My. God. No. Bleeping. Way.

"I will be scarred for life.", Ren muttered.

"Thanks Gray for ruining my innocence.", Akio complained.

"Since when have you been innocent?", Saphira asked."And I expected it. She was so protective of him, it's obvious she likes him."

"Yeah, but they've known each other all of TWO days!", Eve pointed out to the fox, who huffed and went back to sleep. Just as she did, Lucy and Sora walked in, hand in hand. We all stared at them, eyes wide.

"What?", Lucy asked, clueless.

"Guys, don't stare, it's rude.", Sora frowned.

"Yeah, guys, if the wanna have a make-out session in the middle of the forest, let them.", Apollo smirked, hinting the pair that we knew.

"You know?", Sora paled.

"Yeah, thanks for scarring us for life, Sora.", Mizuhime frowned back. Sora growled at her, but when Lucy put his hand on his shoulder, he calmed down. I have NO idea what happened there.

**####################################################################**

**Yeah, so there we have it, another couple, yay! **

**Lucy: I would NEVER do that at all! Thanks for that!**

**Me: Hey, you were comforting him, and your closeness with Natsu drew you two close.**

**Sora: *winking* See, Lucy?**

**Lucy: PERVERT! *Whacks Sora***

**Sora: OW! Hey, I'm no pervert, look at Apollo.**

**Lucy: *reads Apollo's words* O.O PERVERT! *Whacks Apollo***

**Happy: She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes him!**

**Me: *facepalm* Is that all you say?**

**Saphira: COOL IT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, SO SHUT UP OR YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU LEARNED TO TALK!**

**Everyone else: O_O**

**Erza: She's scary**

**Everyone else: O.O Erza's scared?**

**Erza: I AM NOT! *Whacks us all***

**Everyone: AH SHIT!**

**Me: I don't think we'll save the spirits**

**Leo: Hey, guys what's up?**

**Us: WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IMPRISONED! O.O**

**Leo: Yeah, um, BYE! *dissappears***

**Me: He's up to something *finds love letter and reads it* HE'S BLOODY MARRIED AND HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME!**

**Akio: *pervs on Levy* Old habits die hard *smirks***

**Me: O.O I don't think I will survive to update...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY!**

**##########################################################################**

**Kiyoki's P.O.V. (HEY! I like doing her P.O.V!)**

"Guys, we've had a big day, can we sleep now?", Happy whined, falling on his face from tiredness.

"We haven't moved AT ALL from this spot, that isn't too good for the earth you know.", Jellal pointed out, crumbling some of the dry earth between his fingers.

"Gimmie a moment.", Celty put her hand on the ground and muttered an incantation,"Vitam ad animam meam.", The earth darkened with moisture, and sprigs of grass burst forth, growing in fast forward."Done.", She leaned back, smiling at her work.

"Whoa. Damn, didn't know you could do that!", Yasu kissed her cheek, proud. I was too, she used my gift well.

"Kiyoki helped me.", She smiled at me, thankful.

"Damn, Kiyoki. What don't you do?", Gray asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I had to answer.

"The only things I don't do are stripping and pole dancing.", I joked, and gaped as Akio's face fell. PERVERT! I felt Natsu pull me closer to him, so I was resting on his chest. "Natsu!"

"What?", He looked at me, head tilted to the right in a cute way."I didn't do anything.", He pouted,"Did I?"

"I can't stay angry at you for long.", I laughed, pinching his cheek. He grinned, lightly blushing.

"Damn lovebirds.", Akio muttered, turning away.

"Shut up and leave us alone.", Natsu muttered, kissing my nose. I blushed, not from embarrasment, but from how cute he was.

"Happy's right, Natsu, we should sleep. We leave at first light.", Erza got up and pulled Jellal to his feet.

"You said that last time, and look where we are now.", Gajeel muttered, getting a slap from Levy who was on his lap. "Not my fault."

"Hey, Lucy, you do realised your a grandmother now, right?", Happy mumbled around a fish, and the blonde shrieked.

"WHAT!? HOW!?", She looked down at her stomach and poked it testingly. "I'm not pregnant!"

"He's got a point, Lu-chan.", Levy agreed with the tiny cat. "You're dating Sora, and his son is Natsu, who's dating Kiyoki, and she's Wendy's mother.", I looked at Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Sora, before cracking up laughing, and everyone else, besides a fuming bonde, joined me.

"He's right!", I said between giggles. "Oh Happy, you crack me up!", I wiped away a tear, and the Exceed beamed. "We should sleep.", I mumbled around a particularly large yawn.

"I'm fine right here.", Sora yawned, laying down on top of Lucy, who kissed his forehead. "Night', Grandma.", He joked, and Lucy groaned.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't tease meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", She whined, and we all laughed at her misfortune.

"If it rains and you get wet, not my fault.", Gray muttered, lifting Juvia up, bridal style, and carried the blushing mage to their tent.

"Yeah it is! It means you pissed Juvia off!", Akio laughed, before he was pinned to a tree by an ice axe. Apollo, Sora, Natsu, Yasu and Ren laughed, while Celty, Mizuhime and I shook our heads.

"I'm embarrassed to say Metallicana taught me now.", Gajeel sighed, Levy patted his shoulder.

"That pervert deserves it! And DON'T think I didn't see your face when Kiyoki said she doesn't pole-dance.", Ren threatened, waving his fist before getting up and walking to his tent."Night."

Slowly, everyone walked off to their tents, leaving me and Natsu resting on an old willow. I looked up at the full moon, bright white on the deep black of the sky. "It's beautiful.", I whispered, actually amazed it was so low."It looks different through human eyes, you know, but I've never seen it so close."

"Really? I wouldn't know, maybe you could tell me?", He sounded honesty interested,so I told him.

"I was once told, when I was young, that if you sing a certain song, it would glow. I would always sing, but it never worked.", I laughed, grinning.

"Maybe it's a duet?", Natsu whispered into my ear, "let's try one more time."

"Do you know the words?", I asked. He shrugged.

"They're like this:  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ra-"

"I know that song.", He laughed,"Sora used to hum it, and I made him teach me."

"Ready?"

"Ready.", He nodded. I took a deep breath and sang;

"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
and dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes", I stopped singing, and listened to Natsu's AMAZING voice. Imagine the best voice you could ever hear, times it by 10 then use that to the power of infinite, that's how good he is.

"When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly. Hey, Kiyoki, what's wrong?"

"You're voice, it's amazing.", I confessed, shaking my head,"I can't believe it."

"It's not as nice as yours." He winked, waiting for me to join in. I sighed, took a deep breath, and continued where we left off.

"and dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

lalalalalalalalalalala  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh", I sang with him, our voices echoing over the now familiar wood. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Our gazes met, and I blushed as Natsu shuffled closer, weaving his fingers through my hair. He pulled me close, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss. We leaned closer and closer, the romantic tension building. When we kissed, I'll just say, whoa. And that's when I realised; the moon was glowing, not like a normal glow, but a bright candle-glow.

"it worked.", I gasped when we finished our kiss.

"Told you it was a duet.", He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Very funny." I giggled, burying myself deeper into Natsu's bare chest.

"I love you, you know that?", He whispered.

"And I love you.", I whispered back, giggling as he pulled me close. I passionatley kissed him, only stopping when I felt something was wrong. "Something's coming. And it's big."

"What could poss-" His words were drowned out by the sound of a giant fireball, bigger than the guild, landing in the middle of the forest, about 10 metres off, and the scary part, the fire was coming closer. "LET'S GO!"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FIRE! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!", I yelled, waking everyone up.

"Wha? What do you mean- HOLY SHIT!", Celty quickly pulled Yasu to safety, who was pulling Wendy, who was pulling Carla, who was pulling Happy, who was pulling Saphira.

"RUN! THIS WAY!", Erza yelled, pointing in the direction that Celty had pulled her boyfriend and his companions. I watched in horror as the fire almost burn Ren, but he was pulled out of it's wrath by Akio and Eve. I quickly sprinted in the direction Erza was pointing in, and emerged into a cool, wet clearing. I looked around, amking sure everyone was here. Erza, Jellal, Akio, Sora, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Celty, Yasu, Saphira, Gray, Juvia, Ren, Eve, wait, where's Natsu?

"Natsu? Natsu! NATSU!", I yelled, about to run back when Erza grabbed my wrist.

"Kiyoki, stay here.", She warned, holding on tighter. I tore my wrist our of her grasp and, ingnoring er warning, ran off into the flame.

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU!?", I screamed, on the verge of tears. If he got hurt...

"Kiyoki!", I heard my name, and turned to see Natsu trapped under a fallen tree.

"Natsu.", i choked, before running towards him. I tried to lift up the tree, but it was too heavy. The fire was getting closer and closer, the flames licking at the base of the wood.

"Go, Kiyoki, save yourself.", Natsu pushed me away with his free arm, his eyes full of worry for me.

"There is no way I'm leaving you.", I sobbed, using all my strength to lift up the log high enough for Natsu to slide out of. When he was free, I dropped the wood and helped him up. "Let's go."

When we got back, I had a face full of scarlet,"KIYOKI WAKABEE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A DRAGON DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!", She yelled.

"Shut up Erza, she was helping me." That's when they noticed Natsu leaning on my shoulder.

"Oh my god, Natsu, are you alright?", Lucy stood up and helped me carry him to the centre. When he was lying down, I used my Sky magic, and wathed in relief as his wounds closed and bruises faded away.

"Why did you come back for me? You could have been killed.", Ntsu asked when his wounds were almost nothing.

"You are important to me, Natsu.", told him, brushing his salmon hair from his face.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose - Me or your life?"

"My life!"

"Well then why did you save me?", There was a hint of hurt in his voice and I smiled.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason why I don't want you is because I need you. The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left! The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!", Natsu blushed, and Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Celty and Mizuhimed 'awwed'.

"Natsu!", I turned to see a smiling Sora. "If you do not marry that girl, I swear I will murder you in your sleep."

"One step ahead of you.", I grinned, and Ren growled.

"You're too young to get married!", He glared at me.

"But you see it anyway.", I laughed, got him there.

**##########################################################################**

**Kiyoki: WE KISSED NATSU!**

**Natsu: I know, I read it with you, not many details though.**

**Me: O_O *tries to walk away***

**Kiyoki: Why, did you want them? *winks***

**Natsu:*pulls her close* I guess I need to use my imagination now*kisses Kiyoki with so much passion I feel like a perv***

**Me: *covers eyes* GET A ROOM! WENDY'S HERE! *covers Wendy's eyes* Crap! No I can see! Yeah, so bye for now!**

**And the song was Paradise by Coldplay, I needed something for this, and I was bored :P OI! Shaman Shinobi! Happy now? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**##########################################################################**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Looking at the burnt earth of our old camsite, it made me realise, that fire would have killed me. I tried to eat it, but it wouldn't work, I couldn't eat those flames. "Natsu?", Lucy put her hand on my shoulder, worried.

"I couldn't eat the flames. I would've died.", I whispered.

"Natsu, nobody could eat those flames, not even me.", Sora walked up next to me."They aren't normal flames, they're magic flames, dangerous to whoever doesn't control them."

"Control?", Eve whispered, putting his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Yeah, this fire could be classed as a living thing, if you tried.", Sora muttered, shaking his head. "You need skill, though, and the ability to create fire." Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Saphira cower, why was she scared? Maybe this brought back the memory of her almost being burned alive, courtesy of me.

"Sora, can Hibiki control fire?", Juvia asked, actually asking a good question. Sora was thinking of teaching me how to use lightning, so maybe HIbiki could use fire.

"No. He can't, well, not that I'm aware of. I can use lightning, but he can't use fire.", Sora answered, looking up. I looked up too, and gaped at the huge shape heading towards us.

**##########################################################################**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as the ship loomed closer the my friends and their companions. A horrible feeling filled my stomach as I imagined what was going to happen to them.

"It's time, Aries.", Hibiki rumbled, back in his dragon form.

"No. You're not taking her.", I pulled Aries closer, not wanting any harm to come to her. "I'll go in her place."

"What? Leo no, please, don't", Aries protested, looking up.

"I'm going in your place. Stay strong, Aries, for the kids.", I kissed her forehead and slid her off my lap. When her fingers wrapped around my shirt, I slowly unwound them, and when tears flowed freely down her face, I wiped them away.

"Leo, please, don't, I'm not worth saving.", She whispered, making a last attempt to keep me alive.

"Aries, don't say that. You are worth every heartbeat. Virgo, please.", Virgo nodded as she held Aries back.

"No, Virgo, please, get go! LET GO! PLEASE! LEO! DON'T LEAVE ME!", Aries protested as I walked away, shackled wrists in front. It hurt to leave her like this, but I had to if she was to survive.

"Bye, Aries.", I whispered before stepping out of the cage. The black magic immediately wound back, leaving no trace of an entrance.

"A noble, yet stupid thing to do, Leo. It will be in vain.", Hibiki chuckled, eyeing me. I stood strong under his prying gaze, using all of my strength not toshow my emotions. "Now.", Hibiki changed ino his human form,"Fight me." I was thrown back into the wall as I was hit with magic. I felt a rib snap, and the magic of a celestial spirit mending it.

"No.", I whispered, wincing as the rib mended.

"You idiot, Leo.", That's the last thing I heard before everything went black. I couldn't see, Hibiki's magic blinding me.

"No! Please, HIbiki, leave him alone!", I heard Aries protest, and felt a hand pull up the chain. My arms were being ripped out of their sockets as I was lifted into the air, but that didn't distract me from the sharp blade tracing the circumference of my neck.

"Fight me, Leo, or Aries will suffer the same fate as you.", Hibiki threatened, I tensed.

"Don't touch her.", I growled, trying to rip out of his grasp, but instead of landing on the ground, I felt scales. It wasn't a knife at my throat, it was a claw, one that could slice through bone quicker than you could blink.

"Hibiki, please, you don't have to do this.", Aries sobbed from below.

"Yes, I do Aries. It's the only way to prove I'm strong.", Hibiki growled before slicing my leg with his claw.

**##########################################################################**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"SORA!", I yelled when the Fire Dragon bent over, gasping. I ran to his side, and gasped when he began coughing up blood. "Sora! Can you hear me? KIYOKI! HELP!"

Kiyoki ran to his side,"What's wr- Oh My God! He didn't! But, how, Aries is supposed to. Lucy, I can't do anything. my magic won't work on his wounds."

"WHAT!?"

"Lucy, the wounds he's suffering from are't his own. He's feeling Leo's pain. HIbiki, he's hurting him.", Kiyoki whispered, her voice almost nothing compare to my outburst."We have to hurry, if Leo's injured enough, it could kill Sora."

"Let's go! We need to get up there now!", Saphira wrapped her tail around me, waiting for my words.

"Let's do this shit.", My eyes narrowed as we leapt into the air."FOR FAIRY TAIL! FOR THE SPIRITS!", I yelled.

"AYE, SIR!" I turned and saw Happy carry Natsu, Carla carry Wendy and the dragons sprout their wings and carry whever was left. My heart fluttered as Sora gave a weak smile, sprawled on top of Ren.

Hibiki.

You.

Will.

Pay.

**##########################################################################**

**Yeah, look who's going to diiiiiiiiiiie! **

**Hibiki: It's me, isn't it?**

**Me: Yup, because you pissed Lucy off**

**Lucy: *reads* HIBIKI LATES!**

**HibikI: *runs for his life***

**Me: And she was complaining about being with Sora LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Random thought: I think Jerza is the most creatively designed couple; I love the whole red-blue, light-dark, good-evil theme. Plus, it's really cute how their tattoos match each other's hair color.**

**Hello! Long time no see, mina! Sorry, everything turned out a bit OCC and I wanted to make sure it was, you know, Fairy Tail-ey. Recap: Lucy's gonna murder Hibiki**

**Hibiki: What did I do?**

**Lucy: You hurt my boyfriend.**

**Hibiky: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Me: Nobody expects the helpless guy.**

**Hibiki: WHO'RE YOU CALLING HELPLESS!?**

**Lucy: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!**

**Me: Like a boss *smug grin***

**########################################################################**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

We landed on the edge of the ship. "Christina?", Ren whispered, kneeling down and stroking the familiar wood.

"I thought she exploded into nothing?", Akio asked, completly confused.

"So did I.", Natsu's feet landed softly yet strongly on the bomber, sending him flying across the roof. "Now let's go save Leo!"

"Aye sir!", We answered, I think we're turning into Happy, as we followed him down the hatch. I fell into darkness, no light to help me see. I squinted at a balled up shape, then a light came on. As soon as my eyes hit the deep crimson of bare flesh and the white of torn skin, I looked away.

"Leo!", Gray yelled, running to his unconscious guildmate. Leo's hair was bloody and uneven, the blood from the gaping wounds on his face and neck. His clothes were torn, barely hanging on to his battered body. His left leg was broken, twisted in an odd way. "Damn, what did he do to you?"

"LEO!", Another voice called out from the darkness, and I turned to see Natsu running towards it, fire dancing on his palm, providing a bit of light.

"LUCY! I found the spirits! They're over here!", I ran with Lucy, Happy and Carla towards the dark cage. I recognised the spirits, Aries was sobbing onto Virgo's clothes, Scorpio and Aquarius were cowering in the corner, Gemini was with Plue and Lyra, Grandpa Crux was with other spirits.

"Princess, you came for us?", Virgo gasped as we scanned the gate.

"Of course, I'm not going to let my friends rot in here.", She smiled at the spirit, who began crying.

"Y-y-y-you treat u-u-u-u-u-us so w-w-w-well, it's like, w-w-w-w-we're h-h-h-h-h-human!", Virgo sobbed.

"You are in our eyes.", Akio grinned, walking up from behind us,"How ya going, Taurus?", He winked at the buil, who's eyes widened.

"Miss Lucy, you brought the dragons?", Taurus' words shocked the whole group.

"Yep, we're all here. Igneel, me, Metallicana, Apollo, Agnicolia, The King, Grandine, Aquamarina, Saria, we're all here for you.", Yasu popped up from behind, scaring us all silly,"Now let's blow this cage sky high!"

"Yasu, Juvia didn't know you were one for violence.", I raised my eyebrow, somewhat impressed that he wasn't some girly girl.

"There are alot of things you don't know about me, dear. Kiyoki, how's Leo and Fire Face?", He called back, slightly worried.

"We're coming now!", Sora yelled back, sending a flash of fire at Yasu, who dodged. Instead of hitting it's target, the fire hit a part of the prison and burned it away.

"Did you see that!?", Jellal gasped as he, Erza, Gray, Sora, Gajeel, Levy, Kiyoki, Ren, Apollo, Mizuhime, Celty, Eve, Wendy and Leo walked over.

"LEO!", Aries' face brightened up instantly, her eyes only on Leo.

"Aries, don't worry, I'm fine.", The Lion smiled,"We'll get you out of there."

"You souldn't be telling her that you're alright., Leonardo and Ariana have been hassling Lucy ever since we opened your gates the first time.", Jellal smirked,"Tell them instead."

"Lu-", Aquarius started, lifting her red face up from Scorpio's chest.

"On it already", Lucy winked. Holding up her keys, she chanted,"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! Open, gate of the Little Dog, Nikola! Open, gate of the Ram, Aries! Open, gate of the Lion, Leo! Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo! Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini! Open, gate of the Goat, Capricorn! Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius! Open, gate of-"

"LUCY! You'll tire yourself out! Let me do some.", Yasu held out his hand, waiting for the keys. Lucy handed them over unwillingly as the spirits she summoned appeared.

"Mum? Dad? You're alright?", Ariana cried, running to her father,"I thought you were dead!", She peeked out of her father's arms and looked at Lucy, "Thankyou, Lucy. You're the best master anyone could have!"

Lucy laughed,"I'm not your master, I'm your friend." She turned to face the other spirits, who were frozen in shock. "Dragons, bust this cage, okay. I think a reunion is needed."

We stepped back as Eve, Ren, Kiyoki, Yasu, Sora and Akio lined up. The chanted together,"Roar of the SIX DRAGONS!" Their magic combined, melting into a roar of many colours, which it the dark magic and sent it scattering into the air, where it crumbled into dust.

I watched with pride as Leonardo ran to his mother, who got up and led him to Leo, where the hugged and kissed and cried, the family of pink and orange bright.

I looked over at Scorpio and Aquarius' children. Their son, Angelo, was like his mother, with red fins and brown hair. Their daughter, Sirena, however, was like her father, and in fact reminded me of Erza and Bisca at the same time. She had an armoured breastplate on, and two guns made their home on her belt. Her hair was a vivid blue, and it was pulled back into a braid which ended in a point.

Capricorn's son, Astor, was pretty much, a satyr. Goat lower body, human upper half. The human part of his body had wispy white curls, and ivory horns, and his goat half was covered in the same coloured hair, ending in deep brown hooves.

Saggitarius' daughter, Kara, looked like something right out of a novel. She was a centaur with chestnut hair and a quiver of arrows slung on her back. Long, red hair, flowed down, splitting at the band for the quiver and bow.

Plue's brother, Nash, was like Plue, but was blue, like Happy, and had the spiral bits for ears. He was so CUTE! Grandpa Crux's grandson, looked EXACTLY like Gray, oh my god.

Lyra's sister, Viola, looked like a normal girl, but a gold violin case was strapped to her back. Gemini's neice and nephew, Tana and Tom, looked like two kittens, and OMG they were so fluffy! Virgo was holding on tight to her little sister, Violet.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nash ran up to me and hugged my leg. I swiftly picked him and his brother up and hissed their heads, they are TOO adorable!

"Thankyou, all of you, this means so much for all of us, to have our family back.", Kara smiled, crying a little bit.

"Kara", Leonardo called, the centaur turned around,"You can cry you know.", The Lion's son smiled.

"Damn you, Leonardo.", Kara trotted over to the spirit, and kissed his cheek, sending of whistles and cheers.

"Nice.", Gray nodded,"Real smooth, Leonardo."

"Ah, stuff it.", Angelo got up, changed his fins for his legs, walked over to Ariana, spun her around, and kissed her lips.

"They're growing up.", Aries laughed, shrugging her shoulders as Leo looked at her, questioning.

"Oh, how touching. It's so sweet, I almost got a cavity.", Hibiki laughed as the lights flickered back on, revealing more of the interior. It was filled with control panels, with flashing lights and buttons. He was leaning on a central podium, looking at us.

"Lucy, get the children out of here.", Leo instructed.

"No, Dad, we can fight!", Ariana protested, stopping the kiss for a moment.

"Actually, with Yasu's help, I'm sending you all back.", Lucy told us, before waving the keys,"FORCE CLOSE!" I watched as the spirits disappeared, finally safe. "Damn, that hurt.", She winced, when they were gone."Thanks Yasu."

"Don't mention it.", He nodded.

"Um, no need to be rude, but can we get back to the son of a bitch standing in front of us?", Gajeel gestured to Hibiki, who was checking his nails. He's worse than a girl!

"Language, Gajeel. There are kids here.", Hibiki warned, smirking.

"Yeah, you care about language when you beat up our friends.", I sneered, glaring at him. "And you tear apart families for your own good, you're sick, Hibiki."

"Maybe so, but I'm only this way because I was betrayed by my own kind!", Hibiki yelled, lightning crackling around him."I wouldn't be like this if I was still a proud member of dragon society! And now I'll get my revenge. Thankyou, Saphira, you have done well.", Hibiki grinned at the fox, who whimpered.

"What? Saphira, what does he mean? How? Why?", We were confused.

"Didn't you realise, Saphira's actually Feera, the wood dragon.", Hibiki laughed as our so called friend crept towards him,"Her secondary power is shape-shifting."

"I'm sorry, he promised he wouldn't hurt Gemini if I brought you here.", Saphira whispered, before turning into a human. She had red hair tied in two pigtails and brown eyes(see image over there)."I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to go this far!", She sobbed, collapsing on her knees."I didn't think that I would actually belong in your group!"

"You belonged? You've never belonged anywhere, Feera. You need to remember that.", Hibiki laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder."You don't fit anywhere."

"Yes, she does!", I yelled automatically. Hibiki looked at me, startled."She belongs with us."

"She doesn't belong anywhere.", Hibiki growled, as Saphira looked at me, shocked.

"She belongs as much as I do, or Erza, or Natsu, or Gajeel, or Levy, or Wendy, or Lucy, or anyone! Everyone has a place, and it's at Fairy Tail. Saphira, come here.", Gray held out his hand at the dragon, and smiled. Saphira looked at us, and took his hand.

"Sure, you belonged, whoop de do. Now, I believe I can get my revenge now.", Hibiki muttered, bored.

"Has he always been this impatient? Or is it jut me?", Eve, asked, shaking his head.

"Beats me. I'm wondering if he was always this nuts.", Jellal smirked, which pissed Hibiki off.

"You don't take me seriously, then? Alright, I'll show you!", Hibiki yelled. Next thing I knew, I was flying and landed into a wall. I felt my left leg snap, the bone popping out. The pain was horrible, it took all my strength not to scream.

"Juvia!", Gray yelled, running towards me. His cool hand brush my wound, his pale sking turning deep crimson. "Juvia, can you hear me? Juvia, answer me!"

"G-g-g-Gray-sama, J-J-J-J-Juvia's fine." I stammered, trying to get up. A searing pain went through my back, and I collapsed into his arms.

"Don't move. Kiyoki, I need your help!", He called, carefully removing his shirt and wrapping it around my leg. Wendy suddenly appeared, followed by Carla and Happy."Where's Kiyoki?"

"She's fighting. Lucy got hurt, and so did Erza, Gajeel, Levy and Jellal. Only the dragons and Natsu are left!", She sobbed, tears running down her face. Hibiki beat Erza!? How strong is he?

**#######################################################################**

**O.O EPIC FIGHT SCENE COMING! Vote and comment!**

**HIbiki: I'm not that evil!**

**Me: Put up with it blondie**

**Hibiki: Oh you DID NOT!**

**Me: Deal with it.**

**Happy: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU RN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Allo people! It's Aurelie again! Recap: Hibiki's kicking ass-**

**HIbiki: Like a boss.**

**Me: DON'T TAKE MY CATCHPHRASE! *hits him continuously***

**Hibiki: WHAT THE HELL!?*hides***

**########################################################################**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I can't believe how crazy strong Hibiki is. He blitzed through Erza and the others like they were nothing. "C'mon, I need a challenge. Give me all you've got.", Hibiki curled two of his fingers, gesturing for us to come at him. I could still see the lightning crackling around him. "Ren, my _guildmate._ Fight me."

"Get ready. I won't hold back.", Ren warned, taking a defensive stance. His hands became coated in darkness, and I watched in horror as a ball of pure destruction shot out of his palms, heading straight for Hibiki's chest. My eyes widened even further when the ball hit, and

**_Nothing. _**

**_Happened. _**

**_"_**What? It didn't leave a mark?", Apollo's eyes were wide,"How weak are you, Ren?"

"I-I can't hurt a friend.", Ren collapsed on his knees, "I can't hurt him after all he did for me and Kiyoki, I just can't!"

"Ren, I'll do this, make sure the others are safe.", Eve put his hand on the mages shoulder, who nodded and got up."Hibiki, I didn't want it to come to this."

"Come to what, exactly? I already defeated the supposed strongest of the six, my power as already exceeded his strength!", Hibiki laughed, he doesn't know?

"Hibiki, you are fighting weakest to strongest.", Eve bowed his head and closed his eyes,"Kiyoki, Grandine holds the title of strongest."

"Well then, that changes things. Fight me, Grandine, show me your worth.", Hibiki gazed at Kiyoki, who tensed.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't fight you."

"FIGHT ME!", The air around Hibiki crackled with rage, and lightning began shooting from random places. I watched as the other dragons evacuated everyone, all my friends disappearing.

"NATSU! GO!", Kiyoki yelled,"It's too dangerous!", She pushed me behind her.

"Dammit! I can fight you know!", I yelled back, slightly pissed that she didn't trust me.

"I don't want you getting hurt! I can't lose you!", She turned to face me, and there, in her emerald eyes, was pain. A pain so deep and horrid that it hurt just to look into her eyes. I nodded, and the pain lessened, but was still there. "Natsu, if anything happens, you run, understand?" What? She was asking me to ditch her now?

"Hell no.", I growled, grabbing her hand."I won't leave you.", I looked in to her eyes, and kissed her lips. "Never. I will never leave you to die, Kiyoki, learn that."

"Awww, sweet, now FIGHT DAMMIT!", I turned and saw Hibiki launch a ball of lightning at me. I covered my face, closed my eyes and waited for the end. But when I didn't feel the searing heat of the lightning, I opened my eyes and looked up.

Kiyoki was standing in front of me with her arms out, hair flying back."You messed with the wrong dragon, Aragorn.", She growled, glowing. "Secret Dragon Art: THUNDERSTRIKE!", A flurry of dark clouds, crackling with lightning, shot out of her hands, aiming for Hibiki, who paled.

"H-h-h-how? That's a lost magic.", He whispered before running to doge the coloum of thunderstorm.

"LOST MAGIC: DRAGON RAID! LOST MAGIC: DRAGON BALL! LOST MAGIC: DRAGON RAIN! LOST MAGIC: DRAGON GODDESS!", Hibiki became paler with each incantation. When the last syllable of the final incantation left her mouth, Kiyoki began to glow, as in, literally glow. She was the main source of light in the room, and she radiated power. "I told you that you would pay for hurting the spirits, Zeref. And, can you believe that we were once friends?" The brightness was too much, and I closed my eyes. Once the light faded, I slowly opened them and gasped.

Kiyoki was no longer the dirty teenager on a mission, she was the beautiful goddess here for justice. Her blonde hair was long and clean, shining like the sun. Her skin and eyes sparkled, and her clothes were replaced with a sky-blue gown, which had a low-cut back so her wings could be spread apart.

"M-m-m-m-m-mistress, please, I m-m-m-m-meant no h-h-h-h-h-harm!", Hibiki stammered, falling on his knees.

"It didn't seem like it, Zeref." What the hell!? Kiyoki walked up to Hibiki, lifted him up, and punched him in the stomach. I watched on horror as a black mass emerged from Hibiki's back, and landed on the floor, taking a human shape. Kiyoki set Hibiki on the floor and walked over to the new arrival, who had black hair and black eyes.

"Zeref, you are charged with crimes against humanity and the world. How do you plead?"

"Guilty and proud of it.", He snarled, before standing up. "Best choice I ever made.", He winked, and I had to stop myself from tearing out the Dark Mage's throat.

"For God's sake, Zeref! I told you I wasn't interested, Kiyoki hissed, before running up to him. "Time Stop!", She yelled, and Zeref froze, an evil smirk still on his face. "That is one desperate man.", She shook her head, before snapping her fingers, making the figure disappear. "That should get rid of that creepy stalker for a while.", She smiled, and I ran to her.

"Kiyoki.", I buried my face into her neck and pulled her close.

"Natsu.", She pressed her lips to my forehead, and I lifted my head up so we were eye to eye.

"I love you."

"I love you too.", She blushed a soft red, and I gently placed a kiss on her nose. "Let's get out of here.", She gently lifted up the now unconscious Hibiki, and I wrapped my arm around his other side. "Hold on tight.", She warned, before closing her eyes. I felt the ship lurch, and it took all my strength not to vomit up my lunch. "I warned you, Natsu.", She rolled her eyes, and held my hand tight. "Troia.", I felt the sickness fade away, and sighed in relief.

"Thankyou.", I breathed, and felt Christina stop moving from beneath me. Kiyoki laughed at my expression, and I chuckled as I walked out with her, Hibiki slung between us.

"Okasan! Otasan!", Wendy yelled, "You're alive!", She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I turned as pink as my hair at the nickname. "I was so worried!", She looked up, and I saw a tear run down her face, which I brushed away with my free hand.

"Haven't I told you not to worry about me?", I whispered, so only she could hear, and she blushed.

"Sorry, Otasan.", She smiled softly, before running over to Kiyoki and burying her face in the dragon's chest. "Okasan!"

"Wendy...", Kyoki gazed at the girl, a motherly emotion plain on her face.

"You're alive!", I looked away to se Lucy running over, then she slowed down. "What's with the fancy get-up?", She pointed at Kyoki, and all the dragons froze.

"Shit.", Akio whispered, before kneeling down, and the others did as he did.

"Wha?", Gray looked at the crazy scene before us. The regal, powerful dragons were bowing to the youngest of their race!? What's going on here?

"Our queen, please forgive us for our idleness these past seven years, we have forgotten our way, lead us back onto the path of the dragon.", The Dragons chanted in unison, and everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh, for God's sake, stand up!", Kiyoki rolled her eyes,"I'm no freaking goddess!"

"Actually,", I gestured to her clothes,"You are."

"You know what I mean.", She glared at me, and I felt Hibiki move. "Hibiki!", She bent her legs, and the Lightning Dragon slowly lowered himself onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? I was taken over by the worst dark mage in history, watched one of my best friends get almost freaking murdered, saw him almost kill you guys, so yeah, pretty peachy.", He muttered sarcastically, and Ren slapped him. "Ow! Thanks."

"Ren!", Kiyoki hissed, and Ren whimpered.

"Don't hurt me!", Oh God, it was HILARIOUS! He was cowering like a mouse, and all she had to do was glare. And it wasn't just any glare, it was one that would make Erza run for cover.

"Are you alright?", Saphira sat beside him, and he looked at the girl, sorrow plain on his face.

"Saphira...", He whispered, before breaking down in tears. "FOR GOD'S SAKE! I'M SO FREAKING WEAK! I CANT EVEN PROTECT MY OWN FAMILY!" Saphira wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed.

"Hibiki... It's alright. It wasn't your fault. We know he's powerful.", She whispered, and he stopped shaking. "I still love you, Hibiki, we all do. Yo're our brother-in-arms, and it will always be like that."

"Thankyou, Saphira. You always know what to say.", Hibiki smiled softly as he wiped away a stray tear. "I should tell you what happened. It started 100 years ago. I was in the woods, and I felt an unnatural presence following me. It was like that for about a month, then he attacked me. He grabbed me from behind, and his essence began to sink in. It was horrible. Then, he began to take over my mind, my body, I had no control. He kidnapped the spirits, sent Saphira to kill you, tried to kill you all, to stand aside as he did that, you feel so weak.", His voice cracked at the end, and Saphira wrapped her arms around him again.

"Hibiki...", Kiyoki gazed at the broken soul in pain,"You aren't weak. You're still alive, aren't you? Everyone knows that Zeref's host bodies don't survive, you're still here, you're still fighting! How are you weak if you did that!", Everyone stared at her in shock as she began to glow. "For God's sake, pull yourself together!"

"You're right...", Hibiki whispered after a long silence,"Holy shit, you're right!", He stood up and smiled.

"I always am.", The love of my life smiled, posing.

"You brilliant soul, you.", The brownish-blonde pulled Kiyoki into a hug, making my jealously flare up, and I was about to pounce on him when the pulled apart.

"So you agree?", Kiyoki asked, and Hibiki nodded. "Alright, everyone! From now on, the Trimen will be part of Fairy Tail!", No sooner had the words left her lips, did the marks on Ren, Eve and Hibiki's shoulders disappear in a shower of sparkles. "An you!", She pointed to the other dragons,"Better as hell join or I will hunt you down."

"Yes, ma'am!", They saluted, and I felt something clasp over my neck. I turned to see Gray smiling, bare-chested and no crux.

"I am finally going to agree with you, Pinky.", He chuckled, and I looked down to see Gray's crux on top of the scarf Sora gave me. "You should have it."

I looked at him like he was nuts, "What the hell are you talking about?", I took of the necklace and threw it back. His eyes grew wide as he slid it back on.

"Natsu actually did something smart for once.", Lucy giggled, and I had an idea.

"Does that mean I get a treat, Okasan?", I asked, burying my face in her shoulder.

"DON'T YOU START THAT AGAIN!", She screamed, running off.

"Oi, Grandma, get back here!", Sora laughed, walking off to find her. "See you at Fairy Tail!", He smiled before disappearing. "Lucy! Come on! He's only joking!"

"Can we go home now I swear I'm dead on my feet.", Gajeel yawned and leaned on Levy, but she moved and he came crashing down, making all the boys crack up laughing and the girls shake their heads.

"Okasan?", I turned to see Wendy run up to Kiyoki, who knelt down. "Can we fly to Fairy Tail?", She asked, and Eve laughed.

"You can see your your mother's daughter.", He shook his head, and the tiny girl blushed. "Oh!"

"Leave Wendy alone!", Kiyoki pulled the tiny girl into a protective hug, and I rolled my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes, Natsu?", She asked, and I nodded. "You have 30 seconds to apologise before I murder you."

"You wouldn't.", I dared.

"Don't tempt me, Natsu.", She glared at me, and I cowered, her scare-the-shit-out-of-Erza glare now directed at me.

"Okay! I'm sorry!", I shielded my face, and they were moved so Kiyoki could kiss me.

"You're forgiven.", She winked, "Everyone, close your eyes, I don;t want you going blind when I change back.", We closed our eyes, and there was a flash of light. "You can open your eyes.", I opened them, and Kiyoki's outfit was changed from the dazzling Goddess Dress to her normal clothes, pink skull bright on her white shirt. "Ready?"

We nodded, "Ready."

"NOW!"

**########################################################################**

**OMG! I did a chappy in the same P.O.V.! I need a clap *random applause* YAY!**

**Natsu: HA! FOU- *reads chapter* YEAH! 'BOUT TIME SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENED TO ME! *walks off in a happy mood***

**Me: *checks for broken bones or other injury* I'm alive? Oh Em Gee, I am! YAY! XD**

**And, if I seem a tad cold towards Jellal, lemme explain. I read Ch 264 (I'm waaaaaaaaaay behind :P) and when he kissed our favorite requip mage, I spazzed over and broke something in my joy. BUT, when he mentioned the fiancé, I was like,"You will die in seven days." THEN Meredy spilled that he was lying, and I was all,"WTF MAN!? JUST FREAKING MARRY HER ALREADY!", So yeah, I am feeling murderous thoughts towards him. I can't help it! I ship hard.**


	12. Chapter 12

**'Allo! This is one of the last chappy's ok? Don't cry, another one's coming up soon!**

**Ren: We going back to Fairy Tail now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Ren: But, what about Ichiya?**

**Me: YOU CURSED US IDIOT! *hits him***

**Ren: OW!**

**########################################################################**

**Mirajane's P.O.V.**

"MASTER! MASTER!", I ran through the guild, trying to find Master.

"What is it, child?", The old man chuckled from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Natsu's coming!" His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Natsu. Is. Coming.", I repeated slowly. "We need someone to get the Council members from the hotel."

"I'll go, I need to do something.", Elfman popped out of nowhere, taking the job. I watched his white-haired head leave the guild while I got up on the stage.

"EVERYONE! Natsu's coming back, and we need everyone there. Outside now!", I yelled, and I watched everyone swarm outside to greet the team. I quickly darted to the front, alongside Elfman and the leader of the Council.

"I hope the mission worked.", Elfman muttered from beside me.,"It was a tad quick, don't you think?"

"I do, but that's Natsu, get it over and done with!", I chuckled, but inside I was nervous, what if something went wrong? Elfman saw my nervousness and squeezed my hand, which helped.

"You don't even believe in their success.", The council member scoffed,"That seems a tad unnerving."

"It was a dangerous mission.", I growled, looking at him with cold eyes. My eyes were only pulled away when the sun was blocked by 11 dark shapes.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!", I heard Natsu's voice echo down from the first shape, which was surprisingly the smallest. I looked closer and realised it was our dragon friend.

"KIYOKI!", I grinned, letting go of Elfman's hand to run to the dragon, who had landed and lifted Natsu off her shoulders."I see you brought friends.", I smiled as the other dragons landed.

"Master!", Kiyoki grinned, looking over my shoulder. I turned to see Master walking up to us, shaking his head.

"Why did you bring them?", He pointed to the other dragons.

"Leave Ren-nii-san alone! He promised me we would join Fairy Tail together, and us dragons need to stick together.", She yelled at the old wizard, who shrugged."Anyway, they have human forms like me."

The black and blue dragon glowed, and changed into a dark-skinned wizard that looked all to familiar."You're from Blue Pegasus!", Cana yelled, her eyes wide and cheeks slightly red. Was she blushing or was it the alcohol?

"Yeah, I am. But I can't leave my little sister to defend for herself, now, can I?", Ren chuckled, walking over to us. "My dragon name is Agnicolia, the dragon of *cough* destruction. I never use my powers though."

"And?", Cana walked up to him,"You could be the leader of the council and we would take you in.", She smiled as she took his hand,"Come on."

"And you should know, my secondary power is the tarot, card magic and stuff like that.", Ren grinned as he followed Cana, who stopped.

"THAT'S MY MAGIC!", Cana swiftly turned around and hugged the dragon, who almost fell over from the sudden hug.

"Is she always this hypo?", Ren gasped as Cana pulled away.

"Oops.", She mouthed, blushing. Okay, it WASN'T the alcohol.

"I think that's what happens when she falls in love.", I whispered to Kiyoki, who laughed.

The golden dragon walked up to us,"And the rest of us? We need our time in the sunlight you know.", He chuckled.

"Shut up.", Kiyoki slapped his snout, but continued."This is Hibiki, the lightning dragon. He's also from Blue Pegasus.", She laughed when the mage picked her up and swung her around."PUT ME DOWN ELECTRIC HEAD!", She yelled, and he put her down.

"See you inside?", She nodded, and Hibiki walked inside the guild.

"This", She gestured the another golden dragon,"is-"

"Astor, the light dragon.", He smiled."My human name's Eve." I watched as the dragon changed into a 16-year-old boy and he followed his teammate inside. I took a quick sneak at the council members; their eyes were wide and their mouths were agape.

The other dragons were introduced and welcomed with open arms. "I take the mission was a success?", The Council leader gulped, walking up to us.

"It was more than that, it was a chance to tie up loose ends.", Kiyoki smiled. I quickly whispered to her why they were here, and her eyes narrowed."You want Jellal? Well, if you want Jellal, you will have to go through all the dragons that have ever existed and their magic. Also, if you even DARE of thinking about coming here again, I will PERSONALLY escort you to the gates of hell, understand?" The member nodded before taking off, his team in tow.

"That was easy.", Natsu's voice made me jump, but I smiled when he pulled Kiyoki into a hug.

"Still, they'll be back, and we'll be ready.", She whispered, before slipping out of his arms and pulling us both towards Fairy Tail. It was impossible to miss the cheerful atmosphere floating out of it, and my eyes widened at the cray scene of partying fairies and dragons. "Shit, son.", Her eyes widened as we took it all in.

Sora, Yasu, Ren, Apollo and now Natsu were on the stage, blaring out a tune (DO NOT ASK WHY I PUT THIS IN!)

[SORA:]It feels like we've been living in fast-foward  
Another moment passing by (U-up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now o-ur never  
Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)

[YASU:]Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeah all the way  
I'm still wide awake

[EVERYONE:]I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

[EVERYONE:]Up all night  
Like this, all night (hey)  
Up all night  
Like this, all night (hey)  
Up all night

[REN:]Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night)

[NATSU:]Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeah all the way  
I'm still wide awake

[EVERYONE:]I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
|I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

[EVERYONE:]Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

[APOLLO & EVERYONE ELSE IN THE BACKGROUND:]Katy Perry's on replay,  
she's on replay(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

[EVERYONE:]I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you

[EVERYONE:]Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

"Holy shit!", Lucy, Kiyoki, Mizuhime, Celty and Cana blushed as the boys of their dreams serenaded them with voices that were WHOA!

"Juvia can't believe they can sing.", Juvia shook her head, eyes wide.

"I can't believe hot head can sing, let alone be good!", Gray's mouth was agape, but I ignored him as I planned the perfect set-up for the couples.

"I know!, I squealed,"Can you believe it?"

"As I just said, I can't."

"DAMMIT NATSU!", Kiyoki ran up to Natsu and kissed him hard, sending the dragon slayer tumbling into the stage.

"Wow.", Celty blushed as Yasu took her hand and kissed it. "I knew you could sing, but that was, wow."

"It's a male dragon thing.", He winked, pulling her close."We're members of Fairy Tail now, so smile." Celty grinned widely.

"Can you believe we actually did it?", Ren smiled at Kiyoki, who was lying on top of Natsu.

"Yeah, I know. It's like we were meant for Fairy Tail.", She giggled as Natsu pulled her down. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Everyone's meant for Fairy Tail.", Natsu said before he kissed the dragon.

"Otasan!", Wendy yelled before jumping on top of Natsu. "Everyone! Natsu's my dad!"

"What!?", Everyone shrieked.

"And Lucy's my mother!", Natsu smiled, and everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?"

**########################################################################**

***sniff* AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!*happy tears* It so pwetty! And it's almost over.**

**Natsu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dramatic collapse***

**Me: Yup. Maybe another chapter, the epilogue, then there's Fallen Angels from here on end.**

**Natsu: Which one?**

**Me: The one with the crazy powerful all-round dragon slayer?**

**Natsu: OOOOHHHHH That one**

**Me: *nods***

**Natsu: I like that one *walks off* HEY AKI!**

**Aki: Yeah?**

**Natsu: Come here! I wanna fight you!**

**Me: *facepalm***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! This is going to be HILARIOUS!**

**##################################**

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"WHAT!?", The entire guild, myself included, was in shock at what Natsu said, and Wendy giggled as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Want a piggy-back, Wendy?", He asked, and the tiny girl nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight!", He smiled, and she squealed in delight as he carried her around the room.

"Be careful, Natsu.", Kiyoki smiled softly, and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Duh! She's my daughter for hell's sake!", He chuckled, and I laughed at the two.

"And MY granddaughter!", Lucy yelled, "So you better look after her, and if she comes crying to me, you're going to pay, you got that?", She poked Natsu in the chest, and he nodded.

"Yes, Okasan.", He rolled his eyes, and Lucy turned red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!", She shrieked, and I giggled at how silly she was being.

"You did just say she was your granddaughter, Lucy.", Sora chuckled, planting a kiss on Lucy's cheek, who flushed a deep scarlet.

Out of nowhere, someone shouted, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I froze, and watched Erza run to the back. Oh no, not him!

Hibiki's jaw dropped, "No-"

"Way.", Ren finished, eyes wide. "He's here!?"

"Men.", We watched in horror as Ichiya appeared in the doorway.

"Eek.", I heard Lucy squeak as the man walked in. "Hide me!"

"Oh God.", Eve looked like he was going to die from horror, and Ren looked like he wanted to throw something at the man.

"Ichiya.", Hibiki growled, and the mage in person froze. "What are you doing here?"

"Who do you think you are, addressing your team leader so informally?", Ichiya snapped, and I immediately prayed that Hibiki didn't electrify the Blue Pegasus mage.

"You are not our team leader.", Ren snarled, and Ichiya's jaw dropped.

"We are no longer the Trimen of Blue Pegasus.", Eve added, voice deadly. "We left Blue Pegasus. And joined Fairy Tail. With our family."

"F-f-f-f-family!?", Ichiya spluttered, and I tensed.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?", Kiyoki took a step forward, and glared down at him. "Listen, if you dare think about trying to force my brother away from here, I will personally drag you to the gates of hell. Got it, _Ichiya_?", She snarled his name, and Ichiya looked like he was going to snap.

"Brother? Really?", Ichiya rolled his eyes, and Ren nodded.

"Leave my little sister alone, Ichiya, or you may never see the light of day again.", The pure malice in his voice was enough to make everyone, including the other dragons, shiver in terror. "You dare question the authority she holds on her shoulders, and I swear, you will feel the full force of the dragons."

"Dragons?", Ichiya breathed, and every real dragon in the room stood up. "Ten!?"

"All ten of us will fight you if you dare tear us apart.", Sora hissed, and Apollo nodded.

"A dragon's bond with their family is indestructible, Ichiya.", Celty whispered, and Saphira smiled softly in agreement.

"Don't try to fight it.", Kiyoki glared at the mage, who was cowering in fear. I swear, the dragons could be really scary sometimes, I was shaking. "Now, leave!", No sooner had the words left her lips, did the mage vanish in a flurry of sparkles, okay?

"Alright then, seeing that's over, let's party!", Cana smiled, lifting up a mug of beer. And at that moment, the silence in the guild broke, and everyone cheered as we partied on into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12:00 am (Oh dear)**

**Hibiki's P.O.V.**

I slid beside Saphira, who was probably one of the few sober. Most of the guild was passed out drunk, and everyone was everywhere. Freed was beside Mira, his green hair in elaborate braids, and Ren was passed out beside Cana, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "They look so natural together.", Saphira sighed, and I turned to see her wipe a tear away.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?", I asked, and she looked up.

"It means, I wonder what it's like to be in love.", She whispered softly, and I blushed. "You've never been in love?"

"Not like that, I thought Karin was the one, but, it looks like I was wrong.", I sighed, thinking about the celestial mage who had caused me weeks of misery.

"Love's like that.", Saphira giggled, resting her head on my shoulder. "Pops out of nowhere, and when it does, it's like a sock in the face. Bam, you're all changed."

"Yup.", I nodded in agreement, and Saphira lifted her head.

"See anyone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", I whispered, and she giggled.

"You're the playboy, you should know what it means."

"Shut up.", I blushed. "Anyway, you're my sister, you're not supposed to be so eager to get me hooked up."

"Maybe I want to get rid of you.", She laughed, and my jaw dropped in mock horror. "I'm kidding, it's just that, you're so mopey."

"I am not."

"Hey, I've known you longer than you've known yourself."

"You're only three minutes older!

"And don't you forget it!", She poked me, and I poked her back. Soon we were having an all-out poking contest, and I laughed as I got the upper hand. "Stop! Stop! You win!", She squealed, and I began tickling her. "DON'T YOU DARE!", She yelled, and I froze. "HA! GOT YA!", She bagan tickling me, and I laughed as she hit sensitive spots.

"Oh god, no, please!", I yelled breathlessly, and she stopped.

"That's what you get for pissing me off.", She giggled, and I sighed in annoyance.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Nope. That's the ty-", She stopped talking as a cloaked figure walked in. He had staffs strapped to his back, and his face was shielded by scarves. "Who?"

"Mystogan...", I breathed, and she stiffened. "What?"

"Look at his face.", I narrowed my eyes, and froze. From what I could see, Mystogan was an exact copy of Jellal...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** And that, my friends, is how you start an Arc :P **

**I need your opinion, should I mention the epic battles in each arc, or just skip to the epilogue? Opinions people! Because I have epic battles planned, but really can't be bothered writing the entire arc down! **

**Natsu: EPIC BATTLES!**

**Me: You just want more Naoki action.**

**Natsu: Naoki?**

**Me: It's your ship name dumbo.**

**Natsu: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah, like Gruvia, Jerza, Gavy, MiraFreed, Laphira, Rana, Lura, Yalty, Mizullo, really can't be bothered with the rest of them...**

**Gray: How many are there?**

**Me: This is just this story, derp.**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Me: LOL :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Edolas Arc: Part 1!

**Hello! This is for "Guest", who asked for me to include the battles! I'll skip all the other random crap okay? There will be epic secrets as well *evil laugh***

**...**

**Edolas**

"I'm sorry, Natsu.", Jellal breathed, looking down.

"What the hell do you mean you're sorry?", The bluenette spun around to face a furious team of dragons.

"Who are you?", His eyes fell on Celty, and his eyes widened. "H-H-How?"

Yasu looked at his mate, then to Jellal, then back to his mate,"Question: What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-N-Nee-chan?", Jellal took a step forward towards the red-head.

"Wait! We're in Edolas, guys!", Mizuhime pushed Jellal away. "So, no, she isn't your sister. And what the hell is wrong with you!? Our sons and daughter are out there fighting for their life, and you just fake an attack!? I should kill you right now.", She glared at the Prince, who's eyes widened.

"Who do you think you are, taking to the Prince like that!?", Pantherlily growled, and Kiyoki glared at him.

"Excuse me, but, who do YOU think you are, flying around MY domain like you don't give a shit!?", She snapped.

"Your sons and daughter?", Jellal breathed, and Sora, Akio and Kiyoki nodded.

"Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy.", Sora explained, and Jellal got on his knees.

"You're the dragons, the real ones.", He whispered, and Celty nodded.

"You got that right.", Apollo hi-fived Eve, who rolled his eyes.

"I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.", Hibiki growled, his eyes on the fake dragon.

"You got that right.", Ren nodded in agreement, before spreading his wings, "School is now in session."

"That is so overused it isn't funny.", Yasu rolled his eyes as he spread his wings, and the dragons flew off.

"Prince, who are they?", Pantherlily asked as Jellal stood up.

"They're Dragons, real Dragons.", Jellal answered, and the two Exceeds froze in shock.

...

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy collapsed, drained of almost all their magic power. The fake dragon the King had made seemed unstoppable, and the three teens looked up in hatred as the machine stepped forward. "Leave them alone!", The metal dragon turned around to see a very angry teams of real dragons. Kiyoki stood at the front, with Sora and Akio at her sides, and, if looks could kill, Faust would have been killed at least six times.

"Don't you dare touch my son.", Sora growled, his hands lighting up.

"Okasan!", Wendy smiled, and Natsu grinned when the blonde winked at him.

"What is this?", Faust leered, then his eyes fell on Celty. "C-C-Celty!? My own daughter!?"

"Nope.", The girl smiled evilly, "I'm her opposite. And this is for hurting my family!", The dragons leapt forward and attacked, a flash of different colours as attacks were pummeled into the metallic skin. One well aimed kick, and the machine exploded, sending metal spinning off over the edge of the island.

"How?", The King breathed, his creation in tatters around him.

"I can't believe you had the balls to do that.", Sora growled, and a tongue of fire shot out of the earth beside the King, and he flinched in fear.

"To make a fake dragon...", Apollo hit the earth with his fist, and a pillar of gold flung the old man towards them.

"In front of us.", Kiyoki grabbed the old man's collar, lifted him up and spread her wings. "In front of real dragons!"

"Real dragons?", The old man looked frightened for the first time in his life, and the eleven dragons nodded. "Eek!"

Mizuhime punched Faust, knocking him out. "And the old man's down!"

"Seriously?", Apollo looked at his girlfriend like she was a weirdo, and Kiyoki dropped the King before running to her boyfriend and daughter.

"Make sure he doesn't escape!", The blonde ordered as she helped the Fire Dragon Slayer, then the Sky Dragon Slayer up. "Natsu, Wendy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", He smiled softly, and Kiyoki sighed in relief as Wendy smiled in response.

"I'm fine, Okasan!", The bluenette giggled, and Kiyoki knelt down so she was eye to eye.

"Never do that again.", Kiyoki sighed, before pulling the tiny girl into a hug. "I was so worried.", She stood up and poked Natsu in the chest, "And you! She could have died you idiot!" The Sky Dragon shook her head, before crushing the teen in a hug, "Never do that again.", She pressed her body against him, and began to cry.

"Kiyoki...", The pinkette slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, and buried his face in her neck, "I would never leave you."

"Um... We need to go.", Sora tugged on his son's shirt, and Natsu glared at him. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice!"

Yasu looked confused,"How does that work?", Ren shrugged. "And how are you so cool with this!?", Ren shrugged again.

"Let's goooooooooo!", Saphira grabbed Kiyoki's shirt and pulled her away, and Kiyoki growled.

"Bitch.", She glared at the stunning red-head, who laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment, love.", She winked before running off. "Come on! I wanna kick ass!", The dragons grabbed the three Slayers, before spreading their wings and flying away. "Wait, is that, TWO Erza's!?", The company froze in mid-air, and their eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah. The one with the long hair is our Erza, the good Erza, and the one with short hair is the opposite.", Gajeel explained.

"They're both hot.", Akio muttered, and Kiyoki slapped him."OW! You hit like a dude!"

"That's what you get for perving on deadly chicks.", Ren whispered to Apollo, who laughed as they flew towards the red-haired duo.

Sora's eyes wandered, and he froze. "Lucy! Kiyoki, keep Natsu safe!", the flame-haired dragon darted off towards his mate, leaving everyone else stunned.

"So protective of her...", Celty sighed, and Yasu rolled his eyes. "What? It's cute!"

"There's another Fairy Tail in Edolas too! Maybe they could help!", Wendy suggested, and Kiyoki nodded.

"Ren, Hibiki, go there. Bring them back A.S.A.P!", The blonde yelled, and the two nodded before darting off.

**...**

"In other words, make most of the opportunity", Cana agreed, then, suddenly, the doors swung open.

"So THIS is Edolas Fairy Tail?", The two figures at the entrance looked vaguely familiar.

"Look at Elfman, he would flip if he saw himself.", One chuckled.

"Oh my god, look at Lucy!", The other laughed, before stopping. "CANA!?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?", The brunette asked politely, and the second figure groaned.

"Edolas ruined Cana! Where's my favorite swearing, flirty drunk!?"

"I wouldn't say ruined, more like improved if you ask me."The first one chuckled, before getting whacked by the second. "I was kidding! Is that, no, ALZACK!? BISCA!? Oh my God, I just found the perfect blackmail."

"Who are you!?", Lucy Ashley climbed off the frame she was standing on and walked up to the two figures.

"We heard your conversation.", The first began.

"And couldn't help but add...", The second added.

"That the King's army might have power, but-"

"They don't have dragons.", Everyone froze.

"Dragons don't exist!", Levy yelled, and others murmured in agreement.

"It looks like we have to prove it, Hibiki.", The second one laughed. "Let's show them the power of Earthland Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?", Mirajane whispered, hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Yep. Joined recently, and never looked back.", Hibiki stepped forward, so everyone could see his face. "My name is Hibiki Lates, to some I am Aragorn, the Lightning Dragon."

The second figure stepped into the light,"I'm Ren _, also known as Agnicolia, the Destruction Dragon. The rest of us are fighting."

"There's more!?", Cana looked like she was about to drop her cup of tea.

"Yeah, loads more.", Ren winked, and Cana blushed. "Right Hibiki?", After a long silence, he turned around. "Hello? Anyone home?", He waved his hand in front of his partner's face, and when that didn't work, followed his gaze, before frowning. "Sure, check out a girl, you ass."

His gaze was on Lisanna Strauss, and she blushed as her eyes locked with his. "S-Sorry, I was thinking of something.", Hibiki smiled apologetically, and Ren frowned.

"So, what are you trying to do? Get us out there?", Gray asked, and Hibiki burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT GRAY!", He laughed, and Ren looked like he was going to explode. "HE'S EVEN MORE RETARDED!"

"Hey! I get cold easily!", The raven protested, and Hibiki stopped laughing.

"He gets cold, did you just hear him, he gets cold!"

"Would you stop picking on Gray and tell us why you want us out there?", A stunning bluenette asked, and Gray fangirled.

"Thankyou, Juvia-chan!", His eyes sparkled with love as Juvia rolled her eyes.

Ren's eyes widened,"That's Juvia!? And Gray's following her? Oh my GOD! I love it here!", He wiped a tear from his eye, and regained his composure. "What if I told you that: Gray, your opposite is out there right now fighting for his friends. Lucy, your opposite is doing the same, protecting the Exceeds. Wendy, your opposite, who, let me remind you, is TWELVE, just took on Droma Anim, with Natsu and Gajeel's opposite."

"Droma Anim!?", Jet and Droy yelled.

"And they beat it.", Hibiki nodded. "Don't forget, our Erza is, right now, fighting Erza Knightwalker."

"Battle of the Erza's, I can see it now!", Ren spread his arms above his head like he was imagining a title for a news report. "Anyway, what we're trying to say is, no matter what dimension you're from, courage is always there. Tap into it every once in a while, you might like what you find.", Ren winked before walking out. Hibiki was about to do the same when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"I'm coming with you.", He turned around to see the youngest Strauss, bright-eyes and rearing to go.

"Lisanna! It's too dangerous!", Mirajane pleaded, and Hibiki laughed.

"I can't believe it. The Demon, Mirajane Strauss, reduced to that?", He shook his head. "Edolas is messed up."

"What do you mean, Demon?", The white-haired woman stepped forward.

"In our world, you could beat Erza.", Everyone's eyes widened, and the trio ran out of the guild.

"WAIT!", They turned around, and smiled. Standing there, armed and ready to go, was Fairy Tail, Lucy Ashley standing at the front. "We're not going down without a fight."

**...**


	15. Chapter 15: Edolas Arc: Part 2!

**Shaman Shinobi,**

**Hibiki was talking about how Mira was reduced to a helpless girl, from the extremely epic Demon :) He was talking about her magic, so he's right!**

**now, back to the book!**

...

Two beams of light shot at the Exceeds, sending Happy and Carla running for cover. "Bastards!", Gray yelled, forming an ice wall to stop the oncoming army.

"Lucy!", The blonde looked up and smiled in relief as her mate landed beside her. "You're alright.", Sora hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair. "Don't scare me like that..."

"I won't.", The blonde smiled, then she screamed as the ground began to shake. "What!?", Out of the earth, grew a purple sprout, then tentacles sprouted out of the earth and wrapped around some of the bird-lizard-animal things the Edolas Army was riding.

"No, the guys that only run?", The army muttered, and the wizards smiled as Edolas Fairy Tail formed out of the earth.

"Hope we're not too late.", Hibiki winked, his arm around Lisanna.

"Na, there's still some left.", Ren gestured to the shocked army. "Let's show them how Earthland Fairy Tail does it, Dragon Style.", He nodded to his teammate, before taking off. "Slash of Destruction!", He swung his hand, and the explosion took out about 10 000 soldiers.

"I can top that! Lightning Strike!", Sparks of electricity shot out of the ground, and took out about 10 000 more.

"Save some for us!", Natsu yelled, and Sora's jaw dropped.

"What did Edolas do to my son!?", He yelled, and everyone looked at him like he was cray. "What happened to my destructive dragon slayer son!? And why is Wendy so grown up? OH MY GOD! Gray has clothes on!", His eyes widened at every member. "Elfman isn't going on about being manly, Cana's actually got proper clothes on!?"

"Shut up and fight!", Lucy Ashley yelled, and Sora almost had a heart attack.

"Edolas can ruin Natsu, and Wendy, and Cana, but NOBODY MESSES WITH MY LUCY!", He yelled, and his anger burned up about 20 000 soldiers. "Beat that, Agnicolia."

Damn you, Igneel.", Hibiki growled,"That's no fun."

...

"The island's falling!", Kiyoki shrieked, and the dragons watched as the island where the two Erzas were plunged to earth.

"They need our help!", Akio, Yasu, Saphira and Celty quickly darted down, and the others began to follow.

"Push!", Mizuhime yelled, placing her hands on the underside of the island. "We can't lose Erza!", All the dragons did, with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy being held up by tails.

"Why, is the island still floating?", One of the two Erzas whispered.

"Look down!", Apollo laughed, and Erza Scarlet looked over the side.

"Kiyoki! Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! Apollo! Everyone!", She smiled in relief, but her smile was quickly gone as Erza Knightwalker pinned her to the ground.

"Oh hell no!", Celty stopped pushing the island and flew up, so that both Erzas could see her. "Erza Knightwalker, release her immediately!"

"P-P-P-Princess!?", Edolas Erza paled as she crawled off Earthland Erza, who looked a little confused. "B-B-But, you're dead!"

"I have watched this world from the heavens, how could you help my father do this to the people?", Celty looked like she was going to cry when she landed and stood toe-to-toe to Edo-Erza.

"He has helped them grow."

"He has helped others die. This magic has been stolen to feed his greed, and look where we are now!", A tear slid down Celty's face. "Can't you hear the Earth crying? Can't you see the trees mourning? Ever since my father ruled, the earth has been losing magic. This world did have a never ending supply, but Droma Anim changed all that.", She breathed.

"Droma Anim?"

"It took away enough magic to break our eternal supply, Erza. It ruined Edolas!", More tears slid down her face, and Edo-Erza gasped quietly.

"I, I never realised."

"Nobody else did.", Celty took a step back and spread her wings. "Erza Scarlet, it is time...", She grabbed Erza's hands and flapped her wings.

"What?", Edo-Erza stared in shock as the two began to disappear.

"Erza Scarlet is a dear friend of mine.", Celty smiled, "and it is time for us to leave. Look after Jellal, Erza, for me?"

Knightwalker nodded, "I will.", She smiled a soft smile as Celty flew away. "I will, Celty."

...

Edolas' army was crushed, and the main culprits were standing there, smiles plastered on their faces, "That was almost too easy.", Ren chuckled, brushing his hair back.

"They didn't even put up a fight!", Sora yelled as he hugged his Lucy, much to Lucy Ashley's displeasure. "What's with Little Miss Bitchy?", He eyes the fuming blonde, who saw red and slapped him.

"I beg your pardon! I don't know who you think you are, but you will regret the day you anger Lucy Ashley!", She roared, and Sora eyed the girl.

"And YOU will regret the day that you angered Igneel, the Fire Dragon!", He roared, before he turned and stormed off, dragging the shocked Lucy Heartfilia with him.

"Dragon? Him too!?", Ashley shrieked, and Ren laughed as the blonde went asking every Earthland Mage if they were dragons. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black Exceed popped out of nowhere and rushed over to Hibiki.

"Who are you?", The Honey-blonde asked, but his question was ignored.

"It's the Prince! Please, you need to help!", The Exceed pleaded, tugging on his trouser leg.

"What's wrong?", Kiyoki asked, landing beside the others.

"He's going to sacrifice himself to calm he people!", The cat yelled, and all the dragons paled.

"Natsu?", Hibiki turned to the teen, who smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves being the villan, well, probably.", Natsu grabbed Happy and Kiyoki, "Gajeel! Hibiki! Ren! I need your help!"

"First time he's ever said that!", Gray's jaw dropped as the five dragons and Exceed flew off.

"What do we do now?", Akio asked, and Celty slapped him. "What!? It was a question!"

...

"Natsu stop this!", Jellal yelled, but his cries were ignored by the pinkette, who laughed.

"I know not of this 'Natsu' you speak of, I am the Demon Lord King Dragoneel!", He cackled. "Redfox! Lates! Arin! Destroy the city!", Three cloaked figures emerged from the shadows, and people screamed as buildings crumbled around one of them.

"Yes, Master.", The figure chuckled darkly, and he lifted his hand. The buildings beside him began to crumble, before turning into dust.

"Did you see that!?", Edo-Gajeel yelled, "He destroyed a building by lifting his hand!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet.", A second figure growled, before his arm changed into a sword, which he used to slice the buildings in half.

"His arm changed into a sword!?"., The reporter went wild, "And him!", He pointed to the third, who was surrounded by lightning.

"Electric Shock.", The figure whispered, and bolts of lightning shot out, setting fire to whole parts of the city.

"Soon the entire world's magic will be mine!", Natsu cackled, and a fourth hooded figure walked up to him.

"Master?", Everyone gasped. A girl was working for him? "The last of the magic is being drained, soon we will be ready to leave."

"Excellent, my dear.", Natsu crooned, and Jellal snapped.

"Over my dead body! Fight me, Dragoneel!", the bluenette yelled, and Natsu grinned evilly.

"I was hoping you would say that. Wakabee! Sort out the Prince.", He gestured to Jellal, who stiffened.

"Prince? _The_ Prince? The one who vanished seven years ago?", Murmurs echoed around the crowd as the fourth hooded figure flipped and stood in front of Jellal.

"Your _highness_.", The girl sneered, and Jellal growled. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Let's end this.", He took a fighting stance, then the girl attacked. She leapt into the air, leg raised, but Jellal ducked and swung his arm so she was sent flying. The defensive hit had loosened her hood, and the fabric fell down to reveal her face.

"She's beautiful! What an angel!", Appreciative comments and wolf-whistles echoed out of the crowd, and Jellal rolled his eyes before lunging.

The blonde smiled before ducking, and her movement made Jellal land back-first into pile of rubble,"Missed."

"I'm not holding back now.", The Prince muttered, before swinging his leg. His foot connected with her waist, and the girl was sent flying.

"Go get her! You can do it, Prince!", The crowd cheered for him, and Jellal's eyes widened as the girl winked before closing her eyes.

"You may have defeated her, but you can't defeat me!", Natsu roared, before he jumped off the building and landed in front of the bluenette, who smiled.

"Not so cocky now, huh?", He leered, before throwing a punch.

...

BUT WAIT! There's MORE! O-O


	16. Chapter 16: Edolas Arc, Part 3!

Natsu ducked, and swung his leg, which connected with Jellal's stomach. The prince was sent flying back, but he got up and launched himself again. His elbow hit Natsu's chin, and the pinkette was flung back, and he hit a pile of rubble with a bone-crunching thud. "Lucky hit.", Natsu laughed, before standing, his hand alight.

"Hit me with your best shot.", Jellal glared at the teen, who cackled.

"I planned to.", The two ran at each other, and Jellal got a few hits, which left Natsu in a daze. He ran at the prince, and pressed his body against his,"This is my version of a Farewell Ceremony.", He pulled away, and lit his hand.

Jellal smiled softly, "Natsu..."

"One: You must never reveal valuable information about Fairy Tail to outsiders, as long as you live!", Natsu threw a punch at Jellal, who ducked and retaliated. The bluenette's foot connected with Natsu's stomach, and the pinkette was sent flying, almost losing consciousness.

"Two: You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them.", Jellal hissed as he lifted Natsu up for the final blow.

Natsu lowered his head so only Jellal could hear w hat he said,"Three: Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!", Jellal nodded slightly, before punching Natsu in the stomach. Natsu went flying, hit a pile of rubble and didn't get up.

"He did it! The Prince did it!", The crowd cheered, and Jellal smiled softly. Suddenly, Natsu and the others began to glow with a golden light. "What's happening!?"

"What have you done!?", THe first figure hissed, and his hood slipped off to reveal a handsome face with dark features.

"You've doomed us all!", The third yelled, "Us demons are going to die!" They began to float up into the sky, and the crowd gasped as they began to fade away.

"What about our guild?", Lucy Ashley breathed, and the blonde girl smiled before blowing softly. The earth began to move, and words formed in the dirt.

"As long as you have friends, that is a guild.", Natsu Dragion read aloud, and he grinned for the first time outside his car. "Those Earthland Wizards..."

...

**Earthland**

"Oh my god that was tiring.", Yasu yawned, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep there and then.

"You're tired!? You didn't have to destroy an entire city!", Hibiki hissed, and Yasu rolled his eyes.

"Stop arguing! We need to make sure everyone's alright!", Lucy took a step forward and froze.

"What i- oh no.", Everyone looked up, and their eyes widened at the sight of thousands of Exceeds flying above them.

"They're all fine!", A pale purple one yelled, "We checked for you!"

"Hey, you're one of the ones that stood up for us!", Wendy smiled, and the cat blushed. "Thankyou so much!"

"Well, it's just that, your scent reminds me of somebody that I used to know.", The cat confessed, and everyone looked confused. "My best friend, she was human though..."

"Hey, Violet, maybe she might be here in Earthland!", A pink one smiled, and Violet nodded.

"You helped too!", Carla gave a rare smile, and the pink cat nodded.

"I'm Sakura, Little Miss Purple is Violet, and the other green one is Katharina! But we call her Kasia.", An Exceed stepped forward and smiled.

"Anyway, what are we supposed to do with all of you!? You're too dangerous to stay in Earthland!", Carla became serious again, and the cats looked away.

"We meant no harm! We're sorry! We'll change!", The cats protested, but Carla was still grumpy.

"Carla, they have nowhere to stay, you're not just going to send them away like that, are you?", Celty asked, and Carla sighed.

"But you told me to kill Natsu!", Happy yelled, and Shagotte looked up.

"We never wanted the Dragon Slayers dead, Happy, we just needed a good story so the public would be convinced.", She pleaded.

"Convinced of what?", Erza asked, and Shagotte stood up.

"Six years ago I had a vision of Extalia falling. I didn't want the entire Exceed race to die, so I planned to evacuate the children. 100 eggs were sent out using the human's Anima, and the plan was a success. But, we didn't count on one thing, your power, Carla.", She looked up at the cat. "You seem to have the same power as me, how that happened I don't know. You seemed to have activated it subconsciously, bad luck piled up, and you seemed to have created a non-existent mission for yourself."

"So, all that knowledge, was all seeing the future?", She whispered, and the elder cats nodded.

"So I can stay with Natsu!", Happy yelled, and he hugged the pinkette.

"You're an idiot sometimes.", Carla rolled her eyes, but you could tell she thought it was cute.

"WHat are we going to do with them though?", Apollo asked, and Noddy smiled.

"I know! How about we go look for the eggs sent out six years ago!", He offered, and the Exceeds cheered.

"We'll go looking for them! We have our new mission!", They yelled before flying off. "Bye everyone! See you soon!", Soon they all flew off, and everyone sighed.

"Um, excuse me?", Erza felt something tug on her skirt, and looked down to see Violet.

"What are you still doing here, huh?", The red-head asked, and Violet blushed.

"I was wondering, would it be alright if Sakura, Katharina and I stayed with you?", She asked, and Erza nodded. "Thankyou so much!"

"Wait, where's Lily!?", Gajeel yelled, and Katharina lifted her head.

"Pantherlily!?", She squeaked, and Gajeel nodded. "Lily! It's me! Katharina! Where are you?", She called, then everyone turned towards a bush, which was shaking like no tomorrow.

"I'm right here.", Lily replied, before stepping out.

"TINY!?", Everyone but the dragons yelled, and Pantherlily frowned.

"It seems Earthland does not get along well with my constitution.", He tugged at his skin, then grunted as he was tackled to the floor by Katharina.

"Lily!", She grinned, and Pantherlily's cheeks turned a faint red. "I missed you so much!"

"K-K-Katharina!"., He stuttered, and the green cat giggled.

"Silly, I told you already, call me Kasia.", Pantherlily's entire face was red now, and Gajeel rolled his eyes. The two cats got up, and Lily cleared his throat.

"I found somebody acting suspicious.", He said, pulling on the rope in his hand.

"That's my cat! Doing his job right off the bat!", Gajeel laughed, then the most unexpected person came out.

"Please! Let me go! I'm from Fairy Tail!", The blue-eyed beauty pleaded, but Lily tugged harder.

"Lily! Stop!", Natsu yelled, and the black cat looked up. "I know her."

"Lisanna."

...

Mirajane knelt at the foot of the grave, tears streaming down her face. "Let's go, Nee-chan.", Elfman suggested, but the beauty shook her head.

"A little bit longer, Elfman.", She whispered, and she lowered her head in pain.

"Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!", A voice echoed, and Mira's head snapped up.

"How?", She slowly turned around, and froze.

"Nee-chan, wha-", Elfman froze, and the umbrella he was holding fell out of his hand. They couldn't believe their eyes, Lisanna, their younger sister, was alive.

"Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!", The teen yelled, and she quickly jumped onto her older sister.

"Lisanna!", Mira's eyes widened, before she wrapped her arms around her sister. Elfman wrapped his arms around the two of them, and, from a distance, the multi-dimensional travellers watched in joy.

...

"LISANNA!", Everyone yelled, tears streaming down their faces.

"Don't you touch her with your filthy mitts!", Elfman yelled, punching everyone away.

"That's the reaction I got.", Natsu muttered, and Hibiki laughed.

"It's good to see you, Lisanna.", He winked at the teen, who blushed. "It was dull without you. And, that reminds me. Oi! Cana! You won't believe what I've seen!"

The brunette looked up from her drink,"What, you electric bastard?"

"I saw you in a skirt, and a long one at that!", He laughed, and Cana spat out her drink in shock.

"WHAT!?"

"You drank tea, didn't drink alcohol, talked like a lady, oh God! It was HILARIOUS!", He was laughing his head off, and soon the rest of the guild joined him.

"Don't forget Alzack and Bisca! They were all over each other!", Ren added, and the two gun mages turned scarlet before running off.

"Remember Gray? He had so many clothes on!", Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, and Lucy was a bitch!", Saphira giggled, much to the blonde's displeasure.

"But they ruined Natsu! He was so freaking wimpy! And to Lucy too! 'Oh, Lucy, that hurts!' and 'Don't torture me Lucy!'", Sora mimicked his voice perfectly, and the guild was in fits of laughter.

"Don't get me started on Elfman!", Ren laughed. "He was the complete opposite of 'manly.'", Said Take Over Mage growled at the dragon, who shrugged. "Levy was manlier than you, swearing every two words, picking on everyone, the guild's mechanic, I swear, she was great! Full of spunk and fight!", Levy blushed, and Gajeel noticed that she looked in his direction. "Jet and Droy, oh God, they were stronger than Elfman!"

"What are you blabbing on about?", Master rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"It's a long story.", Lisanna smiled, and Master had to look twice.

"Lisanna! Welcome back!", He grinned, and Lisanna began to cry.

"I'm home, aren't I, Master?", She asked.

"A child raised in Fairy Tail finds their home in Fairy Tail.", He beamed, then grunted as Lisanna hugged him tight, making everyone back away.

"Oh shit, RUN!", Akio sprinted for the door, and everyone laughed, before partying into the night.

**...**

**AWWWWWWW! :D Anywho, I have a few announcements to make.**

**1. SCHOOLS OUT! :D MORE WRITING! :D**

**2. I managed to finished the piggyback scene from chapter 13! LOL that rhymes! Search for 'piggy back' in tumblr or go straight to this user: lifeismorethan100years :) It's all the images (so far) for Dragon Slayer and such :P You might find a few extra teasers and updates on my work in there, so check often!**

**And the dreaded 3. Good luck all for tomorrow. Chapter 300 is HOURS away! I wish you well. *bows* May the spirits gude you from insanity.**

**And on that pessimistic note, bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tenrou Arc: Part 1!

**Tenrou Island**

"There are three rules for your partner chosen.", Erza began,"One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: They must not be S-Class. Three: They cannot be a dragon."

"Oh come on!", Akio yelled, and Erza glared at him. "I wanna fight!"

"We can't, Akio.", Sora rolled his eyes.

"And why not!?"

"Because we're getting in the way.", Ren winked, and everyone's jaw dropped.

"EH!?"

"That's right, you have to go through me!", Kiyoki winked, and Natsu looked like he was going to faint. "Sorry, Natsu."

"This year's going to be hard as!", someone squeaked, and Lucy nodded. They were right.

...

"I'm sure if Laxus comes back he'll be glad to see you an S-Class wizard!", Bixlow smiled at Freed, and the name caught Saphira's attention.

"Who's Laxus?", She asked, and Freed smiled.

"Laxus is a Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer.", He explained, and Saphira's eyes widened, before a cherry blush dotted her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", She smiled softly before walking off.

"Saphira!", The red-head turned around to see a smiling Levy.

"Yeah, Levy?", She asked as the bluenette ran up to her. "What's up?"

"What do you need to know about Laxus, and why?", She pried, and the dragon sighed.

"Well, it started like this..."

...

"It's so hot!", Sora whined, and Lucy froze.

"You're a Fire Dragon!? How are you hot?!", She yelled, and he shrugged. "Don't answer me like that!"

"Dragons! You need to leave with Mirajane, Erza and Jellal!", Master yelled, and they nodded before standing up.

"Time to fly!", Kiyoki grinned, and Ren laughed as he held onto Mirajane.

"Let's go!", Saphira yelled, and she sped past everyone as she flew to the island.

"Why's she so excited?", Hibiki asked before flying off, and Levy giggled.

"What's going on?", Ren growled, and Levy started laughing.

"Shit's going down if she's involved!", Akio yelled before flying off, and everyone laughed as the rest of the dragons followed.

...

"Saphira! Where the hell are you going!?", Akio yelled, and she spun around quickly.

"I need to check something out!", She replied, before darting off.

"She's up to something.", Hibiki hissed, and Sora sighed.

"I'll go after her.", He muttered, before vanishing. He snuck past the trees, and watched as the red-head darted through the forest, before stopping at a cave. She looked around once before walking inside. She took a few steps forward, and Sora pressed himself against the wall as she walked over to a blonde who radiated Dragon Slayer Magic. "It can't be..."

"Laxus?", Saphira breathed, and the man stood up swiftly. He was kneeling in front of Mavis' grave, and Saphira closed her eyes before smiling softly. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?", He whispered, and she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Saphira, a new member.", She smiled softly, and she held his hand. "I'll make sure you're okay."

"Shit's going down.", Sora breathed, before turning and running.

...

Lucy and Cana sighed as they landed on the beach, before their relieved smiles turned into frowns. They had arrived last, and the only one left looked quite formidable.

"Ready?", Cana asked, and Lucy nodded before they stepped inside.

"I hope this isn't one of the battles.", The blonde squeaked as they walked, and Cana sighed.

"We can at least hope that we don't verse Kiyoki.", Cana breathed, before shuddering.

"Cana! Lucy! Didn't expect you to be our opponent!", The two girls froze in shock. Standing in front of them was Freed and Bixlow.

Cana glanced at Lucy, who was looking at her,"Shit."

...

Natsu roared in excitement as he ran down the corridor, and Happy floated behind him. "Natsu! Wait up!"

"I'm coming for you, Erza!", The pinkette yelled, before slowing and stopping.

"Natsu?", Happy sped up, and landed on his shoulder. "Oh boy.", He had seen a banner hanging from the roof, it read 'Run for your life.'

"Natsu? Honestly, if you had listened you would have seen that Erza's in path F.", The dragon sighed as she sharpened her talons against a rock. "Well then,", Kiyoki lifted up a sky-blue talon,"Fight me."

Natsu's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened,"Shit."

...

"I have a feeling we aren't fighting anyone.", Levy grinned, and Gajeel huffed as they kept walking. A banner was a strung across the top of the roof, and Gajeel stopped to read it.

"'Peace.' Oh for crying out loud!", He huffed, before walking down the dimly-lit-path.

"At least we make it further.", Levy smiled softly, before following him.

...

Elfman and Evergreen slowly crept along the path, looking around for anyone who could get in their way. "Did we get 'Peace', or is that just too good to be true?", Evergreen whispered, and Elfman shook his head.

"Look ahead.", He whimpered, and Evergreen turned and froze.

"'Hard Battle'. Oh boy.", She whispered, then a dark aura surrounded them.

"Elfman, Evergreen, this is going to be interesting.

"Oh shit.", Evergreen cowered.

"Nee-chan.", Elfman looked like he was going to faint.

Mirajane smiled,"Come at me."

...

Gray and Loke quickly sprinted down the rocky path, and stopped as they reached an open area. Loke looked up, and frowned,"'Battle'. So, we're versing somebody..."

"Well, let's hope for the best.", The raven-haired teen sighed, and he watched as his opponents walked forward.

"Gray! Loke!", Wendy yelled, and Gray sighed.

"Great, we need to fight Wendy.", He felt bad for fighting the little girl, and she giggled.

"Wind Sword.", Suddenly, Gray was swept off his feet and hit a wall.

"Rule number one, Gray: Never underestimate your enemies.", Mest grinned. "Good job, Wendy."

"Okasan taught me that one!", She smiled, "And this one too! Wind Cannon!" A ball of air shot out of each of her hands, and both hit Loke in the stomach.

"Dammit! I'm getting beaten by a girl!", He hissed, and Gray grinned.

"Good, now I don't have to hold back.", He took his position, and winked,"Watch out, Wendy. I don't want to hurt you."

The blunette growled,"Bring it."

...

"Erm... Juvia?", Lisanna pointed to a banner, and Juvia stiffened.

"Hard Battle'? Who're we fighting?", The Water Mage asked, before squeaking at the sound of clinking metal.

"You're fighting me.", Erza smiled.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!", Lisanna chanted, but Juvia grinned. "Why are you smiling!?"

"Juvia hasn't fought Erza-san before, now's her chance.", She explained, before turning her body to water. "Water Slicer!"

...

In a dark, secluded place, a man with black hair sat by a lake, his mind on one person. "Grandine...", he whispered,"Help me..."

...

YES! THAT'S IT FOR NOW! It's a warm up, so deal with it.


	18. Chapter 18: Tenrou Arc: Part 2!

**SS,**

**I don't support LisannaxLaxus, and it doesn't happen in this fic. Sorry! Yes, there was some sibling fluff, I always thought they were cute in the anime *giggle* and they're a sibling relationship I see. With Laph- I mean, Saphira and Laxus, something GRAND AND AWESOME shall happen to those dragons. :D And, I SHIPPED MavisxZeref, them my friend spoiled it for me, so now I think of it as weird. :( But I loved it! And I'm glad I'm back too :P**

**So, anyway, BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

...

Laxus looked at the teen in front of him, and, for some unknown reason, he trusted her. Her brown eyes held a warmth that felt unfamiliar to him, yet he loved it. "I'll make sure you're okay.", She smiled softly, and Laxus returned the gesture.

"Thankyou.", He grinned, before a strange smell hit his nose. "What's that?"

"Oh spirits no.", Saphira hissed, before lifting her hand.

"What is it?"

"Somebody's here. They're lurking in the trees.", She whispered, "Arbres, écouter votre reine. Détruire l'intrus." Suddenly, a tree shuddered, and a man dropped out of the tree.

"The hell?", Laxus breathed, before running after Saphira, who was standing above the man.

"Who are you?", She asked, and the man grinned.

"You fairy trash are doomed.", He spat, before his eyes fluttered closed.

"You killed him!?", Laxus yelled, and she hit him.

"Suicide pill.", She growled, before stepping over him.

"No.", Laxus breathed, and Saphira spun around.

"What is- No, not cool, not cool!", She yelled, her eyes on the black mark on his shoulder.

"Grimore Heart."

"We need to tell the others.", Saphira began to run back, but Laxus stopped her.

"No, I can't go back to Fairy Tail.", He whispered, and she hit him.

"Why the hell not?", She hissed, "You made a mistake, fine, we all make mistakes. You had a rebellious moment and you got over it now. So, man up and help me save my family.", She poked him, and he grinned.

"Let's go kick some dark guild ass."

...

"Natsu, I'm going to stay out of your way.", Happy muttered, before flying back to the entrance.

"Why you?", Natsu whimpered, and Kiyoki glared at him.

"Natsu, honey, look. If you had listened, you would've realised Erza's on path D, not E.", She pouted, and Happy facepalmed.

"Baka Natsu..."

"Shut up Happy!", The pinkette yelled, before being blown back.

"Don't get distracted!", His girlfriend teased, and Natsu growled.

"You asked for it. Roar Of The Fire Dragon!", He yelled, but the torrent of fire was deflected, hitting a part of the cave.

"Natsu, honestly. I thought you were better than this!", Kiyoki muttered, and he growled, hands lighting up in flames.

"Now I'm all fired up.", He whispered, before launching himself at her.

She flipped, dodging him, and grinned,"Ole!" Happy was laughing in the corner.

"Shut up! Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!", The fist of fire flew at her but she grinned and pressed her palm against his fist. A great wing blew out of her hand, and it blew the flame out like a candle.

"Windmill.", She whispered, and a gust of wind sent Natsu flying.

"Dammit.", He growled, then his eyes wandered to Happy, who was dragging the bag back to the entrance. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go home.", He muttered.

"Oi! It isn't over yet!", The pinkette spat, and Kiyoki grinned.

That's my boyfriend!", She cheered, and he grinned.

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!", He yelled, and Kiyoki deflected the fire again. But, when the smoke cleared, Natsu was gone.

"A smoke screen, brilliant.", She smiled softly, before looking up. Natsu was coming down hard, his fist alight. But Kiyoki flew up to meet him, and kicked him ever so slightly. His flight path sent him falling to the ground, and he handed on his feet, much to Happy's shock.

"Neko Natsu!", He screamed, and Kiyoki couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not a neko!", Natsu hissed, before lighting his hands again. He swung a punch, but Kiyoki blocked it, before delivering her own. She elbowed him in the chin and swiftly knocked him to the floor.

"He's a punching bag!", Happy yelled, eyes wide. And, to his surprise, Natsu got up and began to spin on his head, the fire on his feet filling the room with warmth. He jumped, but Kiyoki caught his foot, and blew him away. He tumbled, but caught himself, and landed again, ever so cat-like. "Neko Natsu!"

"Roar Of The Fire Dragon!", He yelled, and Kiyoki smiled.

"Look at you, just like your father.", The blonde whispered, before lifting her burnt palm. "Wind Net.", A net of air surrounded the fire, and the flame crumbled. But, to everyone's horror, Natsu was swept up in the attack, and vanished. "NO!", She screamed, and Happy began to cry.

"You went way overboard!", He yelled, then her head snapped up.

"No way.", She breathed, then a thousand chibi Natsu's fell from the sky.

"THIS IS CRAZY!", The blue Exceed yelled, trying to dodge the tiny munchkins.

"Sorry, Natsu...", Kiyoki smiled, "I guess this is the-"

"Hold it right there!", A chibi yelled. "I haven't thrown in the towel yet! In fact, this is a stroke of luck! With this many me's, I can beat you!"

"Oh boy.", Kiyoki couldn't believe it. This was actually quite hilarious!

"Here I come, Kiyoki!", The chibi all surged forward in a wave of pink, and Happy flipped.

"It's an army of Natsus!", Happy quickly perched himself on a high rock so he could watch.

"He never learns.", Kiyoki sighed, before blowing wave after wave back. Most of them were unconscious, but, to her horror, one slipped past the wind and grabbed onto her skirt with its teeth. Soon, more and more landed on her, some pulling her hair, others punching her shoulders.

"Here we go! Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Fire Dragon's Claw!", The chibis yelled, and the combined attacks were enough to piss her off.

"God you're so annoying Natsu!", She clutched at her chibi-free hair, "Go back to your normal form!" The chibis flew back, piling up in one spot, and forming a normal Natsu, complete with devious smirk.

"Now's my chance! Dragon Slayer Magic!", He yelled, and Kiyoki panicked.

"Shit! He's close!", She squeaked.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!", The fire formed a ball around both mages, and Happy watched as the ground shook, rocks flying past him.

"Is it over?", He shouted, his voice almost blocked out by the fast winds. The dust cleared, and revealed a panting Natsu, and a smoking Kiyoki. The top of her shirt was a bit charred, but, other than that, she was perfectly fine. "Natsu gave everything he's got!", Happy yelled, and Natsu only stared. "It had no effect!?"

"I wouldn't say that! Look closely, Happy!", Natsu pointed to the floor, and, clear as day, two long trenches were in the dirt, finishing at her feet. "I moved her!"

"You moved her? Come to think of it, Kiyoki didn't take a single step, besides from that flip before.", He whispered, before flipping out. "On the other hand, she beat you up without taking a step!", He yelled, and Natsu began to stagger, "You're staggering!"

"I am not!", he protested.

"Are so!", Happy pointed out, and Kiyoki giggled at their stupidity.

"Impressive, Natsu. Now I know your power. I could pass you now, if you want.", She grinned, and Happy took a few steps back.

"He's going to say no...", Happy whispered, and he was right.

"Don't give me that crap! If I don't beat you! Becoming an S-Class wizard'll be pointless!", The pinkette yelled, and Kiyoki sighed.

"I knew he was going to say that.", She rolled her eyes, and rested her hands by her side as her eyes fluttered shut. The ground began to shake, and the rocks beneath her feet began to float. A wind began to pick up from beneath her feet, ruffling her skirt ever so slightly. She began to glow a deep blue, and she opened her eyes, which looked exactly like a night sky. "That's why I'm not holding back on you."

Natsu gasped, and Happy scampered back. "What is this pressure?", He whispered.

"You walk the path of magic, but, to arrive at it's summit, there's something you still need.", Kiyoki whispered, and the wind picked up. It whipped at her face, her clothes, and Happy could feel it from where he was standing. Her fingers formed long, thin jet-black claws, and the left side of her face was covered in black scales, while the right side was covered in white scales. "Learn now what that is.", She spoke, but other voices spoke with her. Behind her, faces appeared, faces of dragons. Natsu took another step back as a gate made out of pure shadow formed behind the dragon, and a long, green claw appeared from the gate. Kiyoki roared, and she began to glow even brighter.

The entire island shook, everyone could feel it. Light shot out from the cave, piercing the blue sky. A strangled cry just slipped past Natsu's lips, and eh couldn't take his eyes of the deadly beauty before him. Then, he leaped towards the wind. Just as he was about to reach the furious air, something changed.

For a brief second, Natsu saw something in her eyes that made his heart stop.

It was horrifying. It was heart-stopping. It was spine-tingling.

_It was her death._

In Kiyoki's eyes, he saw Kiyoki, dying.

He landed on the ground and tried to stop himself from reaching her. His punch faded into nothing and he stood there, mesmerized by the scene he was witnessing. The scene faded, and he gasped, before taking a few steps back and collapsing.

The wind stopped completely, and everything faded, leaving the three in the now silent cave. Natsu began to shake, and he held back tears as he whispered two words.

"I lose."

Happy was watching, and a tear slid down his furred face, "Natsu..."

Kiyoki looked at her boyfriend, and smiled softly, "Brilliant. I found no fault in you when you stand up to me with courage. However, very few have the courage to sheath their swords once they are out."

She knelt beside his head, and stroked his hair, 'Fear isn't evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder. It's necessary in order to become an S-Class Wizard, it's necessary for 's what you learned today."

She gingerly kissed his head, "You pass."

"B-But..."

"What? The examiner says you pass. Go. But, the exam isn't over, Master's behind this, you know an even more arduous test awaits." She felt Natsu tremble, and sighed, "Have confidence, I know you can do it." She was about to get up, but stopped herself.

"Now, let me speak to you, not as an examiner, but as a good friend, it isn't all about powerful magic, but I understand your desire to win, age or career has nothing to do with it. Your father was the same way. We all are. I don't want to lose against you.", She laughed a small laugh, "I'll fight you again, sometime. Now, go, and become an S-Class Wizard, Natsu. My mate.", She lifted his head up, wiped away the tears, and pressed her lips to his.

...

Somewhere a few meters away from the island, five Exceeds were flying towards the island.

"So, that's Tenroujima.", Sakura glanced at the map she was holding, and Kasia giggled.

"Why did you bring that?", The green Exceed asked, and Sakura glared at her.

"Well, miss, what if we got lost? We need to be able to find our way back!", She snapped, and Carla glared at the two.

"Can you please stop bickering!", She hissed, and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Carla, are you sure we can follow them?", Pantherlily asked.

"Why not, we're only going to observe.", She replied, and Violet sighed.

"You're worried about Wendy, aren't you?", She asked, and Carla exploded.

"Even though I was so dead-set against it, she agreed to go with that Mest dude!", Her paws were waving everywhere, and Pantherlily rolled his eyes, making Kasia giggle. "It happened a week ago..."

. Flashback .

_It was snowing, and Carla, Wendy and Kiyoki were walking back to Fairy Hills. Kiyoki heard footsteps, and turned to see Mest walking up to them. Her grip on Wendy's shoulder tightened, and the bluenette turned to face the man._

_"Wendy, Carla, My Queen.", He greeted the three, and Kiyoki's mouth formed a little 'o' at the mention of 'My Queen'._

_"And you are?", Wendy asked, and Kiyoki rolled her eyes, giggling._

_"I'm Mest. I was Mystogan's disciple.", He explained, and Kiyoki gasped._

_"Mystogan's disciple!?", Wendy yelled._

_"Wendy, if I'm correct, Mystogan saved your life!", The dragon asked, and her 'daughter' nodded._

_"I've hear a lot about you from Mystogan!", He grinned, and the trio pulled a face as he tried to eat the snow. "I want to know what snow tastes like."_

_"You wanna know? Go piss off Mizuhime.", Kiyoki joked, but, honestly, he was creeping her out._

_"What's with this guy?", Carla asked, and Kiyoki shrugged._

_"Wendy, would you lend me a hand?", Mest asked, and Kiyoki took a step back._

_"This is between you two!", She held her hands up as she grinned._

_"Is that the attitude to have!?", Carla yelled, aiming for the dragon and the weirdo._

_"I.. I apologize. When I want to know something, I get kind of carried away...", Mest apologized, and Kiyoki leaned over to Wendy's ear._

_"I like him now. He's kind of like Natsu, isn't he?", She asked, and her daughter giggled._

_"Wendy, with your power, I could get to know the world of an S-Class Wizard. Please, help me.", He bowed, and Kiyoki nodded ever so slightly._

_"But, someone like me...", Wendy didn't look so sure, and Carla stomped her paw on the ground._

_"Of course not!", She yelled, then stopped as Mest floated in the river._

_"I want to know what the river's like in winter.", He muttered, eyes closed._

_"Again, piss off Mizuhime.", Kiyoki joked._

_"Don't get involved with this weirdo! Absolutely not!", Carla argued, and Kiyoki glared at her._

_"He doesn't seem like a bad person.", Kiyoki argued._

_"Yes, he does!", Carla shouted at the dragon, who stuck her tongue out. "And you're supposed to be a mother!"_

_"I wasn't able to return all the kindness Mystogan showed me...", Wendy whispered, and Carla growled._

_"You saved Edolas! That's plenty!", She pointed out._

_"But, that's more about how things turned out.", Wendy leaned down, "It wasn't about how I felt."_

_"Don't! Just don't!", The cat pleaded, but she was ignored_

. End .

"So, she decided to help Mest in Mystogan's stead.", Carla finished, and Sakura nodded.

"So that's why you were so quiet!", She grinned, and the white cat nodded.

"She's a lot more stubborn than she looks.", Carla sighed, and Kasia rolled her eyes.

"Like Slayer, like cat.", She muttered, and Violet giggled.

"I don't care about this Mest guy, it's the exam, as a whole, I'm worried about.", She concluded.

"Is it about your power to see the future?", Pantherlily asked, and Carla shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, it's too fragmented, so I can't say.", She whispered, and Violet hummed.

"I'm curious about this Mest guy.", She wondered out loud. "Mystogan's disciple, it doesn't fit."

...

Hard Battle Gray & Loke VS Wendy & Mest

"I want to know your abilities.", Mest muttered, and Gray huffed.

"How can he learn when we can't even fight?", He asked Loke, who's eyes widened, before he grinned.

"Now.", He whispered, and the two leapt towards the man and dragon slayer.

"Mest-san, they're going to attack!", Wendy yelled, before yelping as Mest pushed her back, taking Loke's attack. He then leapt out of the way, and landed on a rock meters back.

"Of all people, Mest and Wendy.", Loke smirked, and Wendy pouted.

"Don't underestimate me!", She huffed, and Gray laughed.

"When you do that, I want to.", He confessed, "Or do you want me to go all out?"

Her expression reminded he two of her mother, "All. Out."

"Alright! Ice Make: Hammer!",. Gray yelled, and a giant hammer appeared, flying towards the two. Suddenly, Mest appeared behind Gray, shocking the teen. "When did he...", He lifted his hand to stop a kick, and punched Mest in the stomach.

"Power... Power of the heavens! Listen to your princess! Roar of the Sky Dragon!", The blast of wind blew Loke back, and whipped at his face, biting every bit of exposed skin.

"Regulus, grant me the power!", He yelled, and the light helped the wind dissipate. "That's some force, Wendy!", He grinned.

"Ice Make: Floor!", The entire cave floor was covered in ice, and Wendy squealed as she slipped and , Mest slipped past and knocked Gray off his feet, making the ice vanish. Mest landed on his feet, and Loke leapt into the air, ready to punch him.

At the last second, Mest ducked, and Loke punched through the rock. Just as Mest was about to punch Loke, and beat him, Loke's ring glowed, forcing Mest to screw his eyes shut. Using the advantage, Gray quickly knocked him out with a blast from the ice cannon in his hand. The blast sent him sailing into a rock, and he was down and out.

"All that's left is Wendy!", Gray yelled, and soon the girl was surrounded. "I'm not holding back! Ultimate Secret Technique: Just Eating Pickled Plums!", He yelled, lifting up a jar of the red fruit. He quickly popped three into his mouth, and spent three seconds spazzing over the favor, before walking closer and closer to her.

"Just watching you eat it makes my mouth pucker up!", She whispered, disgusted. "Is this some kind of transmission magic? I can only run!", She turned to run, and screamed.

"Regulus at full brightness!", Loke yelled, and the plums glowed. He swiftly poured half the jar into his mouth, and walked even closer to her. Soon she was cornered, the two of them surrounding her. And, out of sheer terror, she screamed.

...

"Mest-san!", Wendy sighed, relieve he opened his eyes.

"I didn't realise those guys would be so strong.", He rubbed his head, trying to lessen the pain.

"Well, of course they're strong!", Wendy huffed.

"But I'm going to follow in Mystogan's footsteps! I can't lose", He yelled, before running back into the cave. "Bring it on, Gray, Loke!", He raised his fist, "Huh?"

"Um, we lost.", Wendy confessed.

"I didn't know that!", Mest yelled.

"While you were unconscious, Gray-san and Loke-san went ahead...", She explained, and tears began to fall down her face, "It's because I wasn't any help! Even though I said I'd try my hardest...", She cried harder.

"Hey, it's fine. You're not hurt, are you?", Mest asked, and Wendy shook her head.

"No.", He smiled at her softly, and gave her a hug.

"Wendy, thank you."

...


	19. Chapter 19: Tenrou Arc: Part 3!

**ANOTHER MEGA CHAPTER! They're actually going to be roughly this long from now on :D**

...

"Gray! Loke!", Someone called, and the mage and spirit squinted in the sunlight. When they finally got used to the brightness, they saw Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Lucy and Happy in the clearing. "I knew you would make it!", Lucy grinned, and Cana smiled.

"Congratulations, for now.", She smirked, and Loke bit back a laugh.

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route.", Levy explained, and Gajeel growled.

"Lucky!? I didn't get to hit anything!", He yelled, and she giggled.

"So, we're the only ones who passed?", Gray asked, and Loke looked around.

"Where's Natsu?", He asked, and Happy pointed to the large rock. And, lo behold, the Fire Dragon Slayer was sitting right there.

"He's over there.", The blue cat smiled, and everyone was confused at his silence.

"What's with him?", THe ice mage questioned, and Loke walked closer to the cat.

"What happened?", He pried, and Happy pulled a face.

"You see...", He began, before Master walked into the clearing, a bag on his back.

"Well, I think everyone's here.", He smiled a smile, and Lucy grinned. 'I will now announce the results, to date.", he began, "Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bixlow in battle, and passed through the next round!", He beamed, and Gajeel almost fainted.

"Bunny girl did what!?", He yelled, and Gray looked like he was going to faint.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!", Sora yelled from somewhere, and Lucy blushed.

"Natsu and Happy somehow beat Kiyoki, and passed through the next round.", Master continued, and Loke actually fainted.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", Gray yelled, and the breeze blew.

"That's my boyfriend!", Kiyoki yelled, and Gajeel huffed.

"Bet she went easy on him.", He pouted, before noticing that Natsu's vest was almost in pieces. "Holy shit. What?"

"I didn't do anything!", Happy grinned, "It was all Natsu!"

"Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route, thanks to good luck!", Master added, and Gajeel huffed.

"Peaceful my ass.", He mumbled, and Levy slapped him.

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through.", The old man added, and the raven-haired teen grinned, before whimpering as a furious blonde and pissed pinkette were onto him.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!", They yelled, landing punches on his skin, and he quickly was pulled free by Loke, while Cana and Levy held the pair back.

"She's fine!", Loke explained, "Remember that fake dragon thing that happened? She said her weakness was pickled prunes."

"Oh.", Lucy gasped, before blushing, "Sorry."

"Anyway, did Juvia fail?", Gray asked, and Master made an inhumane noise. "What, Gramps!?"

"Juvia and Lisanna, hit upon _her. _That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!", He explained, and Gray pouted.

"So, what about Evergreen and Elfman?", Lucy asked.

"If we consider what's left, that means they took the path with...', She trailed off, and the pair pulled a face imagining the horror they had to fight. "Ouch."

"Sucks to be them.", Levy looked away, and Gajeel smirked.

"Well, I could still have won.", He chuckled, and Levy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hold it!", A voice yelled from the forest, and everyone stopped as two figures walked out. "We beat Onee-chan!", Elfman yelled, and Evergreen nodded.

"We've passed through the first test!", She added, and everyone had a heart attack.

"How did you beat Mira!?", Happy asked, and Elfman looked away.

"I can't say... as a Man.", he explained, and Evergreen looked slightly different too.

"Let's just say we found an opening to slip through.", She explained, and Lucy giggled.

"What did they do?", Cana asked, and Lucy giggled again.

"I'll tell you later.", She whispered, and Cana nodded.

Master coughed, before starting again, "Anyway, the teams that passed the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, and Elfman and Evergreen. Now we begin the second test!"

While everyone was talking, Happy wandered over to Natsu, "Natsu, how long are you going to sulk?"

"I'm not, I'm just thinking about something.", He whispered, and Happy freaked out.

"Natsu's thinking about something!", He yelled, and Lucy shook her head.

"How little do you think of him?", She asked.

'Let's fight again, okay? Now, go and become an S-Class Wizard.', Kiyoki's voice echoed in his head, and Natsu smiled. "I hear you, Mate." He stood up, and everyone looked at him, "Gray! Cana! Levy! Elfman! I'm not going to go easy on you!", He yelled, and everyone grinned.

"Right back at you, son.", Lucy winked, and Cana laughed.

"Oh, you crack me up!", The brunette laughed, and Lucy shrugged.

"I try.", The blonde grinned, and Loke pushed his glasses up.

"Even if it's you, Lucy, I won't go easy on anyone.", He smile, and Lucy hit him.

"Loke. Shut. Up.", She growled, and he whimpered.

"Yes, Miss!", He pouted, and everyone laughed.

"Damn, girl, you tough as nails!", Cana elbowed her, and Lucy giggled. "You're as hard-headed as your boyfriend."

"I HEARD THAT!", Said boyfriend shouted, and Cana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sora!", Lucy shouted back, and he blew a column of fire in response.

"Now, it;'s time to announce the Second Task for the S-Class Wizard Placement Exam!", Master yelled, and everyone paid attention. "The Second Task is finding the grave of our founding master, Mavis Vermillion.", He explained, and everyone looked confused.

"Founding guild master?", Lucy asked.

"Mavis' grave...", Cana trailed off.

"Ha! That's easy!", Natsu grinned.

"You have six hours.", Master added. "I'll be at Mavis' grave."

"Let's go, Happy!", Natsu yelled, and the two flew off, and the other teams followed them, leaving the clearing empty.

...

"I still don't trust this Mest guy.", Sakura growled, and Kasia nodded.

"Prince stayed away from other humans on this world, taking a disciple seems a little far fetched.", Pantherlily explained, and Violet grinned.

"He get's points for creativity, though!", She smiled, and Kasia hit her. "What?"

Pantherlily paused, and Kasia growled. "Is Mest really part of the guild, or is he some Council spy or something?" She huffed, and Sakura shrugged.

...

"WHAT IS THIS!?", Lucy yelled, trying to run from the fire-feathered bird chasing her. "SORA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Run faster Lucy!", Cana urged, and the two ran faster as more flaming birds swooped down.

...

Gajeel growled as another bolt of lightning almost hit him, and he flung another iron pole at the whale-thing. "This island is nuts!"

"I might die here...,"Levy whimpered, and he sighed.

...

"If this is becoming S-Class, this is nothing!", Gray yelled, before yelling as a ball of black mass almost hit his feet. "Holy shit! RUN LOKE RUN!"

...

"This way, Evergreen!", Elfman pointed in a direction, hoping to avoid the metal-plated pig-thing chasing them.

"Don't order me around!", She snapped.

...

"Don't get int he way of the exam!", Natsu yelled, before punching the yellow thing in front of him. It flopped over and fell on its back.

"Bad luck for the ones in front of Natsu.", Happy snickered, before flying over to the unconscious beast. "Good job as always, Natsu, let's move on."

"Wait, Happy.", He raised his hand, before pouncing on the beast. "Tell me whee the grave of the founding master is!", he yelled, pulling at it's cheek and eyelid.

"How would it know!?", Happy yelled.

"I don't know.", The beast answered, and Happy shrieked.

"It talks!?"

"Having us search for a grave without even a hint...", Natsu muttered as he walked through the forest, Happy flying beside him.

"The second test might be harder than we thought...", Happy added, and his friend nodded.

"Wait a second.", Natsu stopped. "Didn't the island have a top bit? It looks a little weird, doesn't it? I think the grave's up there!", He yelled, and Happy nodded.

"Let's go!"

...

Examiner's Base, Tenroujima

"So, how did Evergreen and Elfman pass you?", Jellal asked, sipping at his cup of tea.

"Oh, Ever told me they were getting married.", Mirajane smiled, and he spat out his drink.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT!?", He yelled, before cracking up laughing. "Oh my god! No. Way."

"They're getting married!?", Erza stopped stirring the pot of soup.

"And while I was still dumbfounded, they landed some attacks.", Mira rubbed her cheek, smiling.

"Hold it!", Erza swung the ladle to face her childhood rival, "When's the wedding!? And when did those two ever...", She trailed off, and Jellal chuckled at the red-head's obvious mix-up.

"I think it was a plan to throw me off guard, Erza.", Mira explained, "Guess I have a long way to go."

"Was it really just a plan?", Erza pried, and Jellal laughed even harder. She glared at him, and hit him over the head with the ladle. "Shut up."

"Those two? I don't really see it...", Mirajane waved the idea away, then thought again, "I mean, if they get married and have a kid...", She thought hard, and began to cry. "Oh my god! No!"

"Don't cry, Mira, it;s cute the way you imagined it.", Erza smiled, arms crossed.

"Actually, Mira, it might be a girl, so...", Jellal closed his eyes, and clicked his fingers. An image of a slender girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, which were framed by thin, brown lenses. She was wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts, and a pale green emblem rested on her shoulder.

"Well, that actually looks good!", Mira stopped crying, "There might be hope after all!"

"Elf-niichan and Evergreen, they actually are quite similar...", Lisanna pondered, and Juvia was blushing.

"K-K-Kids.", She whispered, face red.

"By the way, where's Freed and Bixlow?", Lisanna asked.

"They went back with Kiyoki and Gildarts to the guild.", Jellal explained.

"That was fast, I wish I could've seen him off.", She pouted, and Jellal laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Lisanna has a crush!", He joked, and she blushed.

"NO! I do not have a crush on Freed!", She protested.

"I didn't say it was Freed.", He whispered. "Bixlow? I didn't know you liked perverts.", He laughed, and she turned a bright red.

"Shut up Jellal!", She punched him in the arm, but he still laughed.

"I had to, I'm sorry.", He smiled, before whispering to Erza, "I'm not sorry."

Lisanna growled, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Anyway, where did Mest and Wendy go? They're supposed to be here.", Erza frowned.

"Did they forget where this was?", Jellal asked, and Erza set the ladle down.

"Mest, huh? I didn't meet a Mest in Edolas, so I don't know much about him. Did he join while I was away?", Lisanna asked, and Mira shrugged.

"I feel like he's always been there.", Erza frowned, and Juvia stood up.

"Juvia will go look for them.", She stated, and Erza slid off her apron.

"I'll come with you.", She said, and Juvia nodded, silently cursing the S-Class mage.

...

Elfman held tight to Evergreen as they fell down the hole, tumbling over sharp rocks away from the beast chasing them. The landed at the bottom, Evergreen safely encased in his limbs. "Oww...", She whispered, before glaring at Elfman. "Get off me!", She pushed him off, and he went flying. "That thing from before was only a tactic to throw Mira off! An act! Don't start thinking I have a thing for you!", She spat, and he looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Not for a second.", He murmured, before smiling. "But I am thankful. That was one excellent under-handed plan you thought up.", He grinned,

"Don't call it underhanded!", She yelled, then a nearby bush rustled. The two looked up, and froze.

"People?", The man was dressed in a black and white rope, and he had coal-black hair. "People? On this island, people?" The Fairy Tail mages stood up and walked closer to him, "And I thought that there wouldn't be anyone here."

"Who the hell are you?", Elfman snapped.

"Only members of our guild can be here!", Evergreen yelled, and the man took a step back.

"This island belongs to a guild?", He whispered, looking down.

"Hey, you!", Elfman was about to take a step forward, when the man's head snapped up.

"No! Don't!", He yelled, and the Take Over Mage froze. "You mustn't get close to me."

"What the he;ll are you talking about?", Elfman breathed, and the man took a few steps back.

"I know, I'll leave. But, please... Don't get close to me.", He whispered.

"What's with this guy?", Evergreen whispered, and Elfman tensed.

"Can we just leave him alone?", He asked, then the man's eyes widened.

"I-It's no use!", He yelled, clutching at his hair. His coal-black eyes were full of fear and pain. "Here it comes! The predatory death... is coming!", Tat was the only warning given before black clouds formed around the man in a ball. The ball exploded, and the falling leaves crumbled into nothing., the grass died, and the two mages were frozen in place as the black mass sailed towards them.

"Get down!", They heard Natsu yell, and were soon forced to the ground. The black sailed over them, and vanished. Natsu looked up, and froze for a split second. The trees were dead, the grass black, and he man stood there, shock on his face. It remained shock, before turning into anger, then pain, and tears began to fall.

"N-Natsu?", He whispered, and Natsu exploded.

"Who... Who are you!?", He yelled, and shock crossed the man's face.

"Natsu, why are you here?", Evergreen asked.

"Don't scare me like that, bastard.", Elfman spat.

"Natsu...", The man repeated, and the trio sat up.

"Natsu! You said we were going to the top!", Happy's voice was heard long before the cat was seen.

"I know, but I smelled something really freaky.", He explained, a hint of malice in his voice.

"THE TREES!?", Happy yelled, and Evergreen gasped.

"They're... dying?", She whispered, and Elfman shook his head.

"No, they're dead, Evergreen.", He clarified, and she stifled a gasp.

"Is that his magic?", Happy asked.

"You don't see that everyday.", Evergreen hissed.

"What the hell is he?", Elfman muttered.

"I don't know who you are, but this island belongs to our guild! Don't go busting in on our exam!", Natsu yelled, and the man looked down.

"You've... grown up nice and strong...", He whispered, "I wanted to meet you, Natsu..." That set him off. Natsu jumped, and his three friends screamed, including Elfman. But, instead of dying, he landed a punch on the man's face.

"WHO ARE YOU!?", Natsu yelled, and the man said nothing as he tumbled, landing on his side.

"He punched him!?", Evergreen shrieked.

"RIght off the bat.", Elfman glowered.

"Thought so.", Happy shrugged.

'I see.', The man thought, before standing up, 'You're not ready yet. And to think, it's too early for you to...', He looked at the pinkette, 'Destroy me.'

"I don't know you!? State your name!", Natsu yelled.

'Even though I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... But you're the only one who could stop me, Natsu... It's too soon?'

"Honestly, this guy takes creepy to a whole new level.", Evergreen hissed, and Elfman nodded. A branch cracked, and the man gasped as more black flowed around his feet. It surrounded him, and he choked out one word.

"R-Run!", He begged, before the black mass swirled into a ball, even bigger than before.

"Again!?", Happy yelled.

"The black mass from before!", Elfman took a step back, just in case.

"That's magic that steals life!", Evergreen took a step back, and watched as Natsu stayed still.

"All of you get away from here!", The pinkette yelled, then the black mass expanded. The four turned and ran, but Natsu was too close, and got swept up in it.

"Natsu!', Happy turned to help him, but was grabbed by Elfman and carried away.

"Fool! Don't go in there!", The muscled man yelled, before leaping to the ground, trying to avoid the killer fumes. The trees around them dissolved, and Natsu slowly sat up.

"What the hell, damn it.", He muttered, coughing ever so slightly.

"Natsu!", Happy flew over to the teen, and smiled softly.

"I'm alright... but the guy...", He trailed off.

Evergreen stood up just as a tree fell, almost crushing her, "Disappeared?"

"What just happened?", Elfman asked, and Happy yelped.

"Natsu! Your scarf!", He pointed to the scarf, and Natsu gasped. It was no longer white, but black.

"It's... black...", Natsu breathed. "How dare you do that to Sora's scarf!", He yelled.

'Maybe the scarf protected Natsu...', Happy thought, his gaze still on his foster father.

...

Another Part Of The Island

The same man sat in the shade of a large tree, and his eyes were on a tiny pendant. It looked like a blue dragon, and a red one, twisted together, with tail and snout touching. "I'm going to continue being rejected by the world again...", He breathed, lifting his hand up. A black mass drifted off his hands, and it formed a person with shocking red hair and red eyes. "Zeref."

"Akihiko, you make a brilliant host.", Zeref smiled, "I'm ever so sorry, but I'm not done." He swiftly flowed back inside Akihiko, and the raven-haired man screamed.

"I'll never stop fighting!", He yelled, before passing out.

...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**


	20. Chapter 20: Tenrou Arc: Part 4!

LONG TIME NO POST MINNA-SAN! :D

Yeah, I'm so sorry! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *hides from your wrath*

BUT I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU.

I am (slowly) moving all my fan fictions to one main account, which will have the FINAL VERSIONS. The account is on Archive of Our Own and my username is NowImJustSomebodyThat! So, sit back, relax and enjoy!

...

Saphira watched Laxus as he trekked through the trees, and smiled softly. "What's so funny?", He asked, and she shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the quiet.", She said, before sharply turning her head to the left. "Hold on.", She walked off, and Laxus began to follow her.

"Where are you going?", He hissed, and she lifted her hand up to silence him, before separating the leaves of the bushes.

They were at the base of the Tenrou Tree, and Laxus looked up in awe. It's tops were full of bold green leaves, and it's trunk a rich brown. "Hello, beautiful.", Saphira whispered, before pressing her hand against the bark. Her hand began to glow a rustic brown, and she sighed as a few scratches and bruises faded away almost instantly.

"What the?", Laxus asked, and she smiled at him.

"Let's go kick some ass.", She said, before gasping, clutching her side. "Oh my god!", She yelled, before falling to her knees.

"Hey!", Laxus ran to her side, and gingerly lifted her hand from her side, revealing black vines crawling up her side. "What the?"

"Someone's destroying the island?", Saphira breathed, and Laxus met her gaze.

"How does that affect you?", He asked.

"Laxus, I was born here. My life is tied to the island. If it dies...", She trailed off, and he understood.

"You die with it."

...

"How dare that bastard do this to Sora's scarf!?", Natsu hissed, gingerly holding up the scarf. "How can I wear a black scarf with dark clothes!? That's a fashion faux pas!", He yelled, and Evergreen and Elfman sweat-dropped.

"If he wasn't dating Kiyoki, I would've said he was gay.", Evergreen said, and Elfman nodded.

"But, what about the exam?", Happy asked, and Evergreen crossed her arms.

"With that creepy guy running around, it's no time for tests.", She said, and Natsu's eyes widened.

"This is a perfect time for a test!", He yelled, and Elfman agreed.

"As a Man, I will not back away from this exam!", He yelled, and Evergreen shook her head as the two leaned closer.

"I promised Kiyoki and Gildarts!", Natsu yelled.

"I am Nee-chan's little brother!", Elfman countered, "I've got a duty to become S-Class!"

"He was freaky though. He cried all of a sudden, and killed those trees...", Happy said, remembering the man. "Natsu, you sure have a lot of weird friends!"

"He ain't my friend!", Natsu argued.

"But he didn't seem like he wanted to be your enemy...", Happy trailed off, and Evergreen sighed.

"I give up with those two."

"CONTINUE ON WITH THE EXAM!", Natsu yelled, before grabbing Happy and running off.

"Alright! Let's go, Evergreen!", Elfman yelled, and the Raijinshuu Mage glared at him.

"I thought I told you not to order me around!"

...

Mest looked out over the ocean, Wendy staring at the island below her.

'He's here, on this island', He thought,'Should I return and report this at once? No... First I've got to make sure of the situation...', He smiled to himself, and Wendy pointed at a bunch of flowers, before running to go pick them.

"These would suit Otasan's hair!", She smiled, and Mest watched her, silently plotting their doom.

...

In a ship, hundreds of masked faces waited as they neared the Fairy's Island. "Has the time finally come?", A gravelly voice asked, "The day the legendary Black Wizard Zeref is resurrected...", A man with an eyepatch and a long, white beard sat in a crimson and steel chair, iron gloves on his hands. He lifted one of his hands, the metal clinking, "All the necessary keys already lie in our hands. He gazed out at everyone on deck, focusing more on six individuals in front of him. "We will awake something from within Zeref."

The woman with long, dark hair spoke up, "But there is one problem. The Wizards' Guild in Fiore Kingdom, that currently holds the strongest position, Fairy Tail... One of the guilds that did in Oracion Seis, one of the members of the Baram Alliance. Some of the most powerful members of the guild are on that island. And, it is rumored, that they even have members that are not human.", She concluded, and a man with bright red eyes and wild blonde hair laughed.

"What!? What!? They ain't nothing!", He cackled, and the raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes. "Guys like those...", He grinned maliciously, before his body was coated in black flames,"I'll turn them all into ashes!", He laughed crazily, and the raven-haired girl glared at him.

"Suffocatingly hot as usual, Zancrow.", She sighed.

"One should not underestimate the enemy.", A third added, he was a goat with long circular horns, sunglasses and he was wearing a suit. "It was for this day that I was born."

Another man in a fur-lined jacket with a silver quiff pushed up his glasses, "I concur, Capricorn."

An obese man standing to the side began to speak, "I..."  
"Let lose our desire.", The silver-haired man said again, sending shivers down the fat man's spine. "This will be an all out war for our guild. Shudder, shards of ourselves...", The words flowed from him like water in a river.

The man beside him, the largest of the group, raised his hand and began to talk fast, so fast his words ran together and became impossible to understand.

Zancrow growled, "You're speaking too fast!"

A pinkette who stood beside the raven girl protectively stepped forward,"I will now explain what Hikaru just said. 'I feel that way myself.'", Hikaru smiled. "And now I will decipher what Rustyrose said.", She turned to face the silver-haired man," 'Desire is to want, and shard means heart."

The raven smiled softly, "Meldy, can you fight?"

The pinkette called Meldy nodded, "I will fight."

The man with the eyepatch got out of his chair, and smiled, "Interesting, very interesting! Fairy Tail! They do not yet know true darkness.", he gazed around the room, at the six, "The ultimate darkness that lies in the deepest depths. Grimore Heart! The name itself means heart of the Devil. Tonight we Devils will have sport with the Fairies.", He smiled murderously, "Will we devour them, or be pounded into dust? The battle is on, Fairy Tail!"

"The non-human members though...", Meldy looked down, and the raven frowned.

"They are only rumors."

"Even the most glamorous of tales ring with truth, Ultear. What if we are dealing with something even more amazing and powerful than we expect?", She asked, and Zancrow laughed.

"Like what? Gods? Dragons? Tell me Meldy, what's going on in that funny head of yours?"

"You know what their name means, they stand for the impossible. They are a powerful guild that seems to radiate magic wherever it goes. That is why I am curious if there are some non-human guild members."

"Why? Are you scared?", Capricorn asked, and Meldy smiled.

"No, I'm excited. It will be a battle worth remembering."

...

Makarov sighed, and opened his eyes as he sat cross-legged in front of the First Master's grave. Something didn't feel quite right, almost as if a darkness had crept into his heart.

"You're getting too old for this.", he scolded himself with a smile, "Maybe it's time to step down..."

...

"The grave of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis Vermillion...", Lucy pondered, sitting opposite Cana in an area of the forest. They had managed to escape the traps that the dragons, Jellal and Gildarts had left, and were pondering where it was.

"Got anything?", Cana asked, and Lucy sighed.

"It's no use... Searching for a grave without even a hint! I haven't got a clue...", She sighed, and Cana sat up straighter.

"Can't you ask your boyfriend to fly over and find it for us?", She asked, and Lucy shook her head.

"I can't do that. For one, that's cheating, and two, he'll only use it as blackmail later on.", She pouted, and Cana sighed, before leaning back again.

"So, we're in deep shit, right?", She asked, and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much.", She said, before watching Plue carefully. The tiny spirit was wandering around, and he ran over to Lucy, before hugging her leg. "Aww, Plue I love you too."

"Are there really no hints?", Cana asked, pointing at Lucy, "I've participated in four exams in the past, so I've got a feeling...", She trailed off, and Lucy thought hard. "I don't think there's ever been an exam that was unreasonable... I'm sure there has to be a hint hidden somewhere."

"Ah, so the second test is about brain power. I'm too tired to think.", Lucy sighed, and Cana giggled. "Brain power, huh? Thinking of it that way, maybe the words themselves could hold a clue..." Unbeknownst to the pair, a metallic lizard was crawling in a bush, coming towards them. "Bloody hell Metallicana, shove off!", Lucy threw the Lizard in a nearby bush.

"The words?", Cana asked, Lizard behind them.

"Yeah. Like for example... Grave! We think that's got to be a place right? But it could be interpreted as 'the final stop of life.'"

"That's so negative of you...", Cana sighed, before growling as the lizard came crawling back. She lifted her leg, and slammed it down on the tail, sending it flying into the bushes behind them. "Piss off Akio, or I'll kick your ass when we get back!", She yelled, before turning back to Lucy.

"Grave... Grave...", The blonde muttered over and over again, puzzled. In the bush where the lizard landed, however, said lizard was plastered on Gray's face, the sheer force of Cana's kick leaving an imprint on Gray's face. "A keyword? Maybe it's a sentence?", Lucy mumbled, and Cana watched the bush as a whimper escaped from frozen lips.

"Did I hear something? Maybe it's my imagination..", She mumbled, before turning back to the blonde.

"'I'll make this place your grave', e.t.c...", Lucy thought out loud, and Cana sighed. "'Marriage is the grave of one's life.'"

"God you're negative.", Cana paled. "There's got to be something more Lucy-like you can think of like 'Even if people die, they become stars!'", Cana put on a falsetto voice, and Lucy paled.

"That's how people see me? Well, it might not be far off, I suppose.", She sighed, before it hit her. "Oh, I know... That's it! I bet I know where the grave is!", She said, standing up swiftly.

"What?", Cana asked, standing up.

"Follow me!", Lucy yelled, before running off.

"Oh! Impressive!", A nearby bush rustled, and Gray, Loke and the frozen lizard appeared.

"As expected from Lucy.", Loke smiled.

"She's a lucky one.", Gray agreed.

"Hurry up! I bet Levy-chan would've already solved this by now!", Lucy yelled, and the two vanished from view.

"Just as you guessed, gray.", Loke nodded, and Gray grinned.

"Sorry Lucy, but I think this second test is designed to test brain power and 'how much you want it'.", The ice mage mused, before running after them.

...

Another part of the island

"Honestly, I don't mind searching for Mest and Wendy, but there did they go?", Erza mused, and Juvia pouted as she followed suite.

'Even though Juvia wanted to cheer on Gray-sama... Somehow I have to go my separate ways with Erza...', Juvia pouted, lagging behind 'And then...', Her imagination took over, and she blushed as a fantasy of her wrapped in Gray's arms took over her mind.

"Your face is all red, Juvia. Do you have a fever?", Erza asked, and Juvia's blush darkened.

"No, all is fine!", She replied, and Erza nodded.

"I see.", She said, before walking.

'Juvia can barely stand this!', She mentally squealed, before following. "Um, if you'd like, why don't we split up..."

Erza looked behind her, "What's wrong? If you stay that far back, we'll get separated ourselves.", She stopped walking. "Is it that you're frightened of me? I apologise about before."

"Before?", Juvia was a little confused, before it hit her. "Ah, the first test."

"Maybe I should have held back a little. But being S Class isn't something to take lightly. I passed this exam a number of years ago, and it was a tough and difficult road. It was really something. And once you become S Class it's not all fun and games. You have responsibilities, too! You mustn't sully the name of the guild! And the weight you have to bear, and whatnot... In other words, there's this and that, plus odds and ends e.t.c, e.t.c, e.t.c..." Juvia sighed softly; The Titania was worried about that?

'Juvia wants to go to where Gray-sama is, quick', The bluenette thought. "Um, it's painful to lose, that's for sure, but Juvia never really wanted to pass anyway.", Juvia said, but she was ignored.

"I night have gone too far with Lisanna, just back from Edolas. Some people may call me childish, perhaps!", She swiftly spun around, making Juvia yelp in fear, "BUT! I do not hate you, not in the slightest! I just... I just want you to understand that!"

"Well then, that was weird', Juvia thought, "Um, it's fine. neither Juvia or Lisanna-san feel that way. Now then, if we could go our separate ways..."

"I see! You understand!", Erza grabbed both her hands and began shaking them up and down. "Friends sure are wonderful, yes? Let's keep working together from now on! First, we'll find Wendy and Mest!", Erza walked forward, cheering as she took each step. Juvia, however, was being dragged along.

'Gray-sama is floating farther away...', Juvia groaned mentally, biting back tears.

...

Examiner's Base, Tenroujima

"Try it, Mira-nee, Jellal.", Lisanna said, handing the two mages the samples.

"Thanks, Lisanna.", Jellal smiled, before taking a sip. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "This is great!"

"Let's see...", The model took a tiny sip, and looked at her sister. "Delicious!"

"Really? All right!", Lisanna smiled.

"Looks like you've gotten better at cooking while in Edolas.", Mira smiled, and Lisanna blushed.

"That's because the Mira-nee over there was also good at cooking.", Lisanna explained, stirring the soup.

Mira blinked once, and sighed,"It's really like a dream that the three of us can live together as siblings again."

"Mira-nee...", Lisanna smiled softly, and Jellal began to fiddle with a rose gold ring on his finger.

"But, isn't it a bit too salty?", Mira asked, and Lisanna jumped. "And the way you chopped the vegetables could use some work."

"So _now _is when you start complaining!?", She yelled, and Jellal sighed. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been down ever since Erza left."

He looked up and pouted,"Erza wasn't wearing her ring."

"WHAT!?"

...

The ground shook as another strange beast lumbered around, and looked around for any wayward Fairy Tail mages. However, all it got was a face-full of iron as Gajeel pummeled it with his iron hammer. "Shut up!", He yelled, and Levy frowned as her partner got into a fight with another distraction. Soon, the pair were walking through the thick forests, Gajeel angry and Levy annoyed. "What's wrong with this exam?", he hissed as they walked along, and Levy bit back a sigh. "Choose a path? Find a grave? Sure, whatever! I came here 'cause I wanted to beat up Salamander or Erza.", He grumbled, and Levy only got angrier and angrier. "But these giant monsters are all so boring! The dragons aren't even providing a challenge or anything..."

"So you don't care what happens to me!?", Levy yelled, and Gajeel looked at her.

"I ain't said that!", He denied.

"But you just fight with everything... You don't think anything of me!", The tiny bluenette yelled. "Nothing at all!"

"Oh, so that's it? You think you can take me on, little one?", Gajeel smirked. "Then you'd better get big and strong to face me head on!"

There it was. The final push, and Levy snapped. "I'm weak, that's just how it is.", She whispered, eyes watering. "I'm small."

Gajeel huffed,"Sheesh, you got better things to do than get depressed.", Suddenly, Levy's purse came out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

"Get lost already! Stupid Gajeel!", She yelled, and Levy turned and ran as Gajeel fell. She ran and ran, not bothering to look behind her. 'What's wrong with him? And I thought maybe he wasn't so bad...', She thought, the memory of him picking her up in the guild at the front of her mind.

'Such a jerk... I hate him... I hate him!', She thought. 'But... The kiss...', Her hand reached towards her lips subconsiously, but she caught herself just in time. 'He saved my life...', The memory of Laxus' lightning sailing towards her, and being deflected by Gajeel at the last second. 'No, I hate him.'

A bush rustled, and Levy wiped away tears that she didn't know were there. "Gajeel?", She looked up, and screamed as two mages she didn't recognise leapt out of the bush. One swung their sword, and sliced through her bandana. "What!? Who are you?"

One of the pair, a giant chicken, grabbed her wrists in one hand and held her down as the other raised their sword. She screamed her lungs out, and the one with the sword smirked, his dog-like face twisted and gnarled. "First, we take one!", He yelled, then he swung his sword. There was a glint of silver, and Levy's heart stopped as the sword hit an all-too familiar iron pillar. That same pillar swung around and hit the chicken-man in the face, and a black figure was standing protectively over her. 'How did he...', Levy thought, her eyes only on the dragon at her side. The two attackers leapt back, and Gajeel looked at her.

"It's tough finding someone small like you..", He said, and Levy looked away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "So don't leave my side.", Levy looked up in shock, his face was stern and serious, but his tone hinted worry. 'Was he worried about me?', She thought, before nodding. She stood up, and glared at the bird-man. "So, who are these guys?", Gajeel asked.

"That mark... Grimore Heart! The strongest of the Black Guilds... Why here?", Levy hissed, and Gajeel smirked.

"So the master invited Dark Guilds to be part of the test?"

"I can't believe that. These guys broke in from somewhere."

"Well,", Gajeel cracked his knuckles,"Accidents happen on the job. And on S Class jobs, all the more. If you can't get rid of a little accident like this, I don't think I could say you're qualified to be S Class."

"But they're from Grimore Heart... Part of the Baram Alliance, they shouldn't just attack us on their own!"

The dog man laughed,"That's what's wrong with official guilds!"

"There's no rules in war-peron!", The bird cackled.

Gajeel glared at the dog,"War?"

Levy stood up with her shoulders back,"What is your objection?"

"We are Grimore Heart wizards! Yomazu!", The wolf yelled.

"Likewise, Kawazu!", The chicken nodded.

"Yomazu and Kawazu?", Gajeel pondered.

Kawazu sneered, "We're after...", He swung his sword, and a rune appeared. A loud ringing echoed in the forest, and the two Fairy Tail mages covered their ears. "To hunt the Fairies here!"

...

The seven mages were assembled on the Grimore Heart Ship, ready to make their move and capture the legendary Black Wizard. Before them lies Tenroujima. As well as Natsu and the others, the story that begins with the S Class Advancement Exam, had begun to move in a direction that no one could have ever imagined. The battle surrounding the legendary Black Wizard Zeref has begun!

...

I know I didn't explain the spirit and stuff like that, but just wait, it's going to get very interesting.


End file.
